Fates Derailed
by NakaruSoul
Summary: Someone has been meddling with other people's fates, completely derailing them from their original paths. The most amusing thing about it is that he doesn't even know that he had saved them from their bad endings.
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Dark Souls and it's characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **Warning: This Fic is not to be taken seriously.**

 **Update 5/5/2016: Yeah, I kinda edited it and split it into parts. I mean, who wants to read 30k words in just one chapter. Anyway, hole you enjoy, the next part may or may not be up tomorrow since I'm feeling very lazy right now.**

 **Undead Asylum**

Anna, who is sitting at the corner of her cell stared absently at her feet. She had stopped counting the days she spent in her cell. Ever since she died and turned into an Undead she was quickly caught and thrown into the Asylum, to make matters worst, she was caught by her former friends too. But at least they look sad instead of disgust at the sight of her, she had that going for her at least.

Right after she was thrown in she had tried all that she could to get out, ranging from hitting and pulling the steel bars of her cell and ramming her shoulders at it to jumping towards the hole in her ceiling stark naked.

Why naked you ask? That is because trying to reach the hole while wearing her heavy Knight armor proves too difficult of course. Yes, she was a Knight before her death and a good one too. They all say that she has talent with the sword. Ever since she was a wee little lass she had been inspired to become one from the stories she had heard from her parents and other travelers.

Her desire to become one increased ten fold after being saved by one of the knights that was patrolling the city she lived in. But that is a story for another time. Now Anna could only sit quietly while tapping on her helmet with her finger that is placed next to her.

With her helmet off, one could see from her face that she had been completely hollowfied. Her skin appears slightly decomposed and the body thoroughly dehydrated, not that you could see it with her armor on mind you. Strangely enough, her white hair remains silky smooth, tied up into a ponytail.

She had spent days or maybe even months in her cell. Each passing day dampens her hope of every escaping. After she had given up, she just sat at the corner of her cell, unsure of what to do, completely alone in her little corner.

She then mesmerize herself in her memories to keep the solitude at bay. Replaying scenes from her childhood till her death over and over again hoping that it would be enough to keep her from hollowing completely, she had heard that they would become a mindless walking corpse once the last bit of their humanity was gone. Losing their purpose in the world was one way to hasten the process.

And so she sat there, thinking about the fun times even thought they were getting blurrier with each passing day. She still cling on to that silver of hope in her heart that she would stay sane.

She refuses to become a mindless beast that thirst for others' humanity. A beast that she once protect others from. But lately it has been difficult to keep a straight thought. At times her mind would go blank for a period of time and it was beginning to frighten her. _'Am I finally losing it?'_ she thought to herself. She slowly turn her attention towards the strange looking doll that she found on the corpse that was suppose to be her cell mate.

Reaching her hand out to grab it she noticed that she haven't moved from her position for a while, flecks of dust fall off from her armor and hair once her body moved, falling onto the ground. It could be a few hours or days since she had made any movement. It was getting harder to keep track of time while in the cell. Not that one could keep track on time when it was all jumbled up anyway.

The sun never seems to set while in the Asylum. It's almost as if time itself was frozen. Anna was surprised when it never turned into night on her first day in her cell after spending hours upon hours there. But she stopped worrying about it as it didn't matter much anymore after a few more days in the cell.

Holding the doll loosely in front of her she begins to hmm a lullaby to stop herself from thinking depressing things. Maybe she was just delaying the inevitable but she sure as hell gonna fight it to the last moment. Maybe she just might fall asleep and be done with the day. Maybe something interesting would happen tomorrow. Maybe a miracle would happen and she could escape.

It might be false hope but it's hope nonetheless and it would keep her going on as long as it can. Maybe the steel bars would collapse from rusting too much and she could escape then. If she's still sane by then. No. that's a stupid idea. Or maybe she coul-

"While humming to a doll is fine and all if you ignore how creepy it is, you really need a better hobby to past your time while you're in there."

She stops humming immediately and focused on the doll.

 _'Did it just talked?'_ She stares in bewilderment. She starts poking at it just to make sure. Nope nothing.

Sighing to herself she realised that she is really starting to lose it. A doll talking to her, she must have been really out of it for that to happen. She was about to start humming again when the voice called out to her again.

"Are you just going to ignore me just like that?" The voice said in mock hurt tone.

 _'Huh?'_ She held the doll closer to examine it thoroughly, hoping to find something that she missed when she first inspected it.

"Not the doll lassie. Try again." One could feel the grin on the face of whoever said it with just it's tone.

The voice sounded young. Male. Not more than 20 years old or something, maybe even younger if she guessed right. While she was young herself before she died it really didn't matter since she is unable to age again. _'I guess I'll just think of him as an adult until I'm sure of his age then'_. Since the voice was young and the only other male personal around was-

She turn her head towards the corpse on the other side of the cell.

Was her cell mate really dead? She didn't really check since he never moved an inch since she was thrown in. The mosses grown on his body signified that he has been there for a while and haven't moved for a long long time. Maybe he just can't be bothered to move at all and was fully aware of what was happening around him this whole time.

If she had any blood left in her body her face would have a reddish hue from embarrassment since she remembered searching through him for things to entertain herself before and sh- _'Oh Gods'_ she screamed in her head when she remembered jumping around naked in front of him before. Not that there's much left to see on a decomposed corpse but she still have her dignity to preserve. Maybe if she start whacking his head he would forget what he saw. Yeah, she should totally start doing that.

"Not the obviously dead guy on the other side of the cell either." There seem to be a suppressed snickering coming from it.

Feeling relief at what she just heard she begins to look around for a while before her eyes finally stop at her cell door. _'Is someone out there? Another undead perhaps. Newly thrown in? Am I finally getting a conversation partner? I hope he know some good stories, I'm really desperate for entertainment right now.'_ these thoughts ran through her head a mile in a minute while her face remains calm as ever. Her eyes boring into the wall hoping to see if there's someone on the other side.

"Judging from the variety of expressions that your face is shifting through right now, I'm going to guess that you have a very active and wild imagination." The voice said with an amused tone.

 _'What!?'_ Anna's face froze in horror. ' _That's impossible I have the best self-control on my expressions and I know it. At least I think I knew. There's no mirrors here to check but at least back when I was alive my friends would- Oh.. so that's why they were snickering. Those bastards. They knew and never told me. When I get my hands on them I swear I'll- Wait a minute how could he see me on the other side of the wall? Is there a hole for him to peak through? Has he been watching me this entire time and finally decided to speak up? Then he would have seen my naked jumping event. I must break down the wall and whack the memory out of him if that's the last thing I do.'_ Her thoughts ran wild.

"I'm going to assume that you thought that I am in the next cell and saw something that you did that is incredibly embarrassing by your standards. And you want to break the wall down and whack that embarrassing scene out of my memory." The voice listed exactly what was going on mind.

 _'Oh no. Did I say that out loud?'_ Anna is really starting to freak out.

"No, but your face says it all." The voice said. Answering her unsaid question. "And I'm going to stop teasing you and tell you to look up now."

 _'Up?'_ Anna turn her head upward, squinting her eyes due to the light that assaulted her eyes and saw a figure kneeling at the edge on the hole in the ceiling. He doesn't look very big or imposing. Just average. After a few seconds her eyes adjust to the brightness and she could finally make out more details of the figure. He is wearing…..to be frank she had no idea what the heck he was wearing.

There was a black hood on his head that created a dark, shadowy veil, covering most his face with the shadow while only showing his mouth, his grin was clearly visible for all to see. The hood seemed to be attached to his long sleeve black shirt that seemed to be made of materials unknown to her. A small gleam caught her attention and her eyes focus on it. There seem to be a small metal line keeping the shirt together and it stops just below the collar bone leaving a V shape space around his neck. She also noticed that he is wearing a blue shirt underneath his black one. Why does one need to wear two shirts is beyond her, its not like its cold here or anything. Unless she can't feel it of course. Can Undead feel cold? She hopes not since she only had her Knight armor to keep her warm and metal is not a good material for warmth.

Turning her attention back to the person above her she noted that his pants are the same colour as his outer shirt, black, also made from unknown material with pouches attached. At least she thought they were pouches. They seem bulky, apparently it has been filled with something. Then there were his shoes that have strings tied up around them and yes there were black too.

' _Does he have a black fetish?'_ she idly wonder.

"Look, I know that you're thinking a lot of useless things right. It might have something to do with all the black that I'm wearing right now and no, I do not have a black fetish but for now, I have a question for ya." The male interrupts her thoughts.

 _'Darn my short attention span.'_ Anna chides herself for wandering off track again but at least one of her questions is answered before fully focusing on him.

He was no longer grinning and a serious look took place on his face. At least she thought it was a serious look. Kinda hard to tell with the hood on. He slowly stick his hand in the hole and held up three fingers for her to see.

"How many fingers am I holding up right now?"

Anna is very confused right now but she answered anyway. "Three." her voice was hoarse from the inactivity of her throat.

The man nodded and retract his ring finger "What about now?"

Anna just narrows her eyes at him, feeling a bit annoyed from his weird questions. "Two."

The man just nodded again and place his outstretched hand on his chin and started rubbing it as if he was thinking about something.

"How much to they all add up?"

Okay now she is really annoyed. What's with all these questions anyway? It's not like she can't do basic math. He's just being really rude right now. But the way he is asking seems like he's trying to find out whether she still has a functioning brain an- Oh…. He's testing her. Trying to find of whether or not she's still sane. Guess humming to a doll doesn't leave a good first impression. And now he's giving her these lame questions as a test. But why? There must be some reason to do all this. Why did he needed to make sure she was still sane? Is he going to free her? Oh, maybe he is going to free her. And he didn't want to free someone who is in the middle of going hollow. If she answered right is he going to free her? Or was it a trick question? Maybe it is a trick question and if she answered the right one he would just do something else instead or maybe give another lame question. Oh crud, he's still waiting for an answer. No much choice left but to give the right one. Here goes nothing.

Opening her mouth to give the answer to her supposed freedom, her brain choose this exact moment to fail her and give you a completely wrong one instead.

"Fi...six…?"

The silence that follow was deafening for both parties. After realising what she had said Anna burrows her face in her hands and moan in shame. Opening a small gap between her fingers to peak on the man she saw him narrowing his eyes at her, but it was hard to tell with the hood shadowing half his face. The silence continues for a while longer, making her fidget on the spot with her hands still covering her face.

Then he simply shrug. "Meh. Close enough." And turn his head back and shouts at the area behind him. "Hey Oscar, I found one that is actually saneeee…..." the last word was stretched out, before turning back at her. His eyes linger on her for a few seconds before turning back to shout again. "-Ish. I found one that is actually sane-ish." Okay now that was just rude. She only got the answer wrong once. If he had given her another one she would have gotten it right.

Suddenly the faint sound of metal clanking in a rhythm reaches her ears. It sounded like footsteps. In a few moments she heard a thud and a man wearing an Elite Knight set appear right next to the hooded man. He look down into the hole and straight at her. The Knight seem to be examining her, judging her worth. He then look at the hooded figure and the man just nodded at something next to the Knight's feet. A while passed before the Knight spoke again.

"Are you sure?" He asked the man with the hood, his voice is flat with a slight echo coming from his helmet. "She doesn't look very sane."

"I said sane-ish Oscar. As in not completely sane but not insane enough to be considered insane. Just ignore the doll talking part and she'll be just like any other sane-ish person you can find in an asylum." The hooded man replied while sitting on the edge of the hole with his legs dangling in it. He sounded completely carefree, it's as if he doesn't have a single thing to worry about in the world.

"You sure we should free her?" The Knight, Whose name is Oscar asked sounding unsure of what they should be doing.

The man just continue swinging his legs before giving an answer. "Nope" The hooded man replied, popping the P while Oscar just shake his head slightly with a sigh at his nonchalant respond. "Not like there's any other sane-ish person left in the Asylum anyway so we might as well just free her and hope that she can stabilize her own mind while getting out on her own. If by coincidence or fate that we meet up later then I guess the more the merrier. For now I'm leaning towards coincidence since this place is so small." Finishing what he needed to say the man got up and pat the non existence dust on his lap and turn towards Oscar. "In the end the choice is yours anyway, tis not like I have the key to give her."

Oscar mumbled something Anna couldn't hear and proceeds to drop something into her cell, causing her to jump onto her feet in fright when it landed with a thud. It was a corpse. Looking closely there seem to be a key attached on it's waist belt so she presume that the corpse was once the jailer. Anna quickly went to retrieve key from the jailer when she heard the hooded man spoke again.

"Oscar, What the hell?" he sounded confused at what the Knight did.

"What?" Oscar reply, sounding puzzled himself.

"Why did you throw the body in?" The hooded man started tapping his foot on the edge of the hole. Anna silently hope that the ceiling doesn't give out. Now that she thought about it how come it hasn't collapsed yet. There are two grown man standing at the edge of the hole and one is wearing heavy knight armor. An Elite Knight armor. One that she had hoped to get if she ever reached the rank of an Elite while in service but alas she died before she could. Maybe if Oscar died she could loot it of- Bad thoughts Anna, bad thoughts. Lets not go there.

"To give her the key of course." Oscar answered the man's question. "Why ask?"

"But why did you throw the body in?"

"The key was on it."

"I don't see the point of throwing in the body when you could have just thrown in the key ya know."

Silence ensued, save for Anna's giggling. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard and Anna looks up and saw Oscar facepalming himself.

"I did not thought of that." Oscar grumbled with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "I'll try to remember that next time."

"I don't think there is a next time."The man pointed out at him.

"Let's just never speak of this again. Like ever." Oscar gave a small cough and pretended what just transpired never happened.

"Very well then, I shall not speak of it ever again." The man nodded. "But I guess I'll just have to write it down for the next person we meet." He deadpanned.

Oscar gave a low groan but did nothing to stop the man from his teasing while Anna haven't felt this entertained in ages. She is enjoying the duo's antics. She briefly wonder what it would be like traveling with them as she place the key into the keyhole. There was a bit of resistance before the cell door unlocked. She pushes the door open with a bit of effort before it starts to move.

Hearing the sound of metal groaning in protest towards Anna's action as if the cell didn't want her to leave, the man spoke up again. "Well since we've finish what we needed to do here I guess it's time for us to leave."

Oscar just grunted in agreement.

"Oh and bring that creepy doll with you since you seemed so attached to it. Don't want to leave your only friend behind now don't we." the man added.

"Jenny is not creepy!" Anna whip her head back in frightening speed and shouts before clasping a hand over her mouth as she realised that she's just informed them that she had named the doll. But her point still stands. Jenny is not creepy at all.

The three just stood silently while Anna squirm on her spot from their stares. Anna just pouted while the two just shift their attention between Anna and Jenny. While her pout would normally be cute but doing it when she's decomposed is just plain creepy.

"Rrrriiiigggghhhhttttt." The man finally said, scratching out the word. "Bring….Jenny….with you. Just keep the doll humming to a minimum and we'll get along just fine." He turn around and started walking away.

Oscar stayed for a bit before following the hooded man. His metal footsteps echo the throughout the cell before fading into silence.

Anna stared at the hole for a while longer before picking up Jenny and her helmet and placing them in her pouch that for some reason, can fit an entire helmet in it. She shift her focus towards the cell door, with a deep breath she finally took her first step towards her freedom.

 _'A start of a brand new adventure I suppose.'_ She thought happily, completely unaware of all the bullshit that's to come.


	2. Anna (I)

**AN: Here ya go, enjoy the show. Next chapter will be delayed until tomorrow or the day after, because I feel like playing Dark Souls right now.**

 **Anna, The Chosen Undead**

After leaving the cell I stretch my entire body. It felt so stiff from all the sitting I've did. After cracking my neck and feeling the satisfaction wash over me, I begin my journey towards freedom.

Walking in the corridor proves to be an interesting experience. I walked past a few cells with docile hollows in them. Would I become like then if I've stayed any longer? The thought of me sitting in a cell as a mindless beast with no will of my own sent chills down my spine. I silently thank the duo for giving me the chance and dropping the key for me.

Aside from the big demon I saw on the other side of the window and a few docile hollows nothing much happen and I made my way toward the ladder in the other room. With a heave I started climbing towards the light. After reaching the top I saw an open field with a strange coiled sword in the middle of the area and it was glowing faintly. It seemed to be stabbed onto something, a mount of dirt with bones surrounding it. Why they were bones there in the first place is a question that was in my mind but I dismissed it in favor of watching the glowing sword. With caution I make my way towards the sword while also noting the closed gate on my right.

How the sword is glowing, I would never know but there's a tiny black sprite on the ground next to it. It is floating on top of a neatly folded small note. So without further fiddling about I pick them both up. The sprite on one hand the note on the other. With vast interest I quickly open and read the note while ignoring the sprite for now.

 _Hey, I see that you've made it._

 _Anyway, since you just escape and all I guess there's a lot you didn't know about being an Undead. Well, do not fret because I have no clue what being an Undead entails too so I bugged Oscar for more details about being one since you know, he's an Undead too, and wrote it on this note. I also wrote down useful information that will aid you in your journey._

 _Here's a shorten version of what I found out about things related to the undead._

 _First things, first, Bonfires, the thing right in front of you is one. Bonfires somehow replenish your strength and restore you to full health. All you gotta do is sit near one. But using a bonfire somehow reverse time, we found out the hard way. Don't ask me how it works I don't know either. So whenever you use one, remember that every enemy you defeated will come back to hunt you. I'm kidding, they don't hunt you, they just stay at the exact same spot where you first saw them. Never knew why they don't move around unless they see you though. But whatever, it make things easier for the non hollowed ones since they will know where the hollows are positioned._

 _Bonfires are also where you will reappear when you die, something that we also found out the hard way. So you will reappear at the last bonfire where you rested at when you kick the bucket again. The only time you will stop reappearing at a bonfire is when you lose your mind and become hollowed. So keep yourself from going hollow and you'll be able to come back to life as much as you want._

 _Exploit it! Milk it for all it's worth! You're practically immortal now!_

 _Sadly you'll lose all your souls and humanity when you die. They somehow remain at where you died so you can go back and pick it up. But if you die again before picking it up it will be lost forever._

 _Speaking of Humanity, the black sprite that is placed on top of this note is called a Humanity Sprite. They are Humanity in solid form,_ _though_ _little is known about their true nature._ _The question is,_ _If the soul is the source of all life,_ _then what distinguishes the humanity_ _that_ _we hold within ourselves? Hmmmm, too troublesome to think about_ _while sober_ _. Anyway, they can be obtain from corpses but_ _it's easier to get them from_ _undead rats_ _since they drop it so easily…_ _._ _Why the heck does rats have humanity in the first place? They're not even humans._ _Anyway, y_ _ou can use humanity to replenish your health if you're running low._

 _The other useful thing about humanity is that you can reverse hollow_ _fied_ _yourself. Meaning that you will stop hearing voices in your head *_ _cough*Jenny*cough* and look human again. So all you gotta do is crush that_ _little_ _sprite I left behind and absorb the humanity then use the nearest bonfire and offer it to turn yourself human. The offering part is something I have no idea how to explain since Oscar's way of describing_ _how it felt to me_ _it is somewhat unclear and_ _it_ _came with a_ _lot of useless gestures so you'll have to figure it out yourself,_ _s_ _orry._ _By the way the sprite's Oscar's so you'll have to pay him back one day_ _if we ever meet again_ _._

 _But don't do it wrongly otherwise you will just kindle the bonfire, making it larger instead. What that does is increase the amount of Estus in your Estus Flask. The Flask is basically a mobile bonfire where you can heal on the fly._ _Legends says that it's made from a_ _F_ _irekeeper's soul but no one really knows where they come from. I_ _would have given you one but I don't have any and Oscar still need his. So hopefully I can loot one off the hollows around here and give it to you if we ever meet up._

 _Souls however, can be obtained in 'Loose Form' from fallen enemies and will automatically enter your body when they are slain. So if you're unsure if your foe is dead or just playing dead just feel if there are souls entering you, if not, proceed to stab the idiot who thought he could play dead_ _and get away with it_ _. Souls in 'Solid Form' can be obtain from long dead corpses. My guess is that they didn't want to leave their body behind when they died so they remain behind until someone collects them to be used._ _Poor lads._

 _Souls act as currency for the Undead. So the more you have the richer you are. They can also be used to enchant your base stats by offering them to bonfires. If you don't know what that means just think of it as a way to make yourself stronger_ _by sacrificing the_ _soul_ _s of others_ _._ _It's a grim way to look at it but since they are dead and all I don't think they would need it anymore so feel free to use them._ _Sadly you can't do it here since the bonfire in the Asylum won't accept the souls for some reason._ _Something about service not being available because it's outdated._

 _Anyway the bonfire used to be_ _on_ _but we_ _turned_ _it_ _off_ _so_ _mehow while playing around so_ _you_ _would have to_ _light_ _it_ _up_ _yourself first_ _. All you need to do is put your hand near it and will it to start. The offering part might be the same process but_ _it's just a theory I have_ _so_ _try_ _figur_ _ing_ _it out yourself._

 _On a side note, somehow everyone's pouches have infinite space and you can fit everything in there. Even when the object is bigger than the pouch. Safe to say I will be abusing it to the best of my abilities._ _I shall call it 'The Man Purse of Holding'. Or just Pouch. Pouch sounds nice._

 _Oh yeah, there's_ _a big_ _ass_ _demon_ _guarding_ _another huge door_ _on the other side of that big door in front of ya,_ _It was asleep when we passed through but I'm not sure if it's still sleeping by the time your found this note_ _. If you're heading there be careful._

 _With all that said, or_ _in this case,_ _written, I wish you good luck on your journey._

 _From:_

 _-The guy who thought you would be adorable when pouting if you weren't a decomposed corpse. Hence the humanity sprite._

 _After reading the note,_ _the first thing_ _I could think of was how all those words could fit in such a small note_ _and how did he write all that in such a short time_ _frame_ _. Then it hit me._ _ _'He thought I would be adorable?'__

 _Fighting_ _back_ _a blush I quickly crush the sprite on my other hand_ _to shift my attention away from the thought_ _._ _There was a_ _f_ _eeling_ _of_ _something soothing entering my body,_ _making_ _me_ _fe_ _el_ _completely_ _at ease._ _Once the sensation passed I blinked and did a body check. My mind was completely clear now, there wasn't any slight buzzing that I would usually hear at the back of my head and an odd feeling of hunger_ _that I've been getting lately_ _._

 _I turn my attention to the sword in front of me. Feeling curious about what I read about the bonfire, I wanted to see if it would actually light up by itself without any need of a torch._

 _Putting my hand near the sword I did what the note told me to do and willed it to start,_ _focusing on what I want strongly._ _At first nothing happened and I was beginning to think I did something wrong. Then it burst into flames causing me to jump_ _back_ _in su_ _r_ _prise_ _._ _Once I got over my shock,_ _I stare at the fire, feeling completely relaxed for some reason. Then I remember the reverse hollowing part and place my hand near the now burnin_ _g_ _sword._ _Willing the humanity inside me to move, it transfer itself into the bonfire and a flash of white light envelopes me. When the light die_ _d_ _down I felt different. As in I could feel my skin hugging my armor different._ _I quickly take off my gauntlets and saw skin on my hands._

 _Let it be known that I did not squeal in happiness from getting back my sense of touch._ _Knights don't squeal damn it._ _Putting my hands on my face I_ _could_ _fe_ _el_ _smooth skin_ _and_ _somehow started_ _poking it_ _. If someone was nearby they would probably see me giggling like mad. Thankfully the voice of_ _Hoodie_ _broke me out of my embarrassing state._

 _"_ _Hey Oscar give me a boost."_ _I heard_ _h_ _im_ _cried out_ _from somewhere_ _._

 _"What did you find?" Oscar's interested voice came from above me._

 _Looking around to find them my eyes stop on the_ _second floor on my left. Two figures were there talking to each other._

 _"I think I saw a corpse up on that broken stair."_ _Hoodie_ _replied, pointing at something I couldn't see._

 _Oscar turn his attention towards where the man is currently pointing. "Hmmm. Oh I see it. You think you can reach it with my help then?."_

 _"Eh, it's worth a shot. Might have something_ _important_ _on it._ _From what I've learned after so many years, useful loot are always placed at the hardest place to reach._ _Come on."_ _Hoodie_ _urg_ _es_ _Oscar to move._

 _With Oscar giving him a boost, he went out of sight for a brief moment before dragging something down with him._

 _"And the loot of the day is….. a rusty ring with blood stains?"_ _Hoodie stated,_ _sounding baffled._ _I saw him passing_ _the said ring to Oscar_ _for him_ _to inspect._

 _"It seems that this ring is enchanted to make it easier_ _for the wearer_ _to gain_ _an even_ _footing on poor ground such as swamps_ _and other areas_ _." Oscar sagely inform_ _s_ _Hoodie_ _._

 _"How_ _the heck_ _could you tell just by looking_ _at it_ _?" confusion could_ _clearly_ _be heard from the tone of his voice._

 _"I'm not sure how to explain…. The information just seem to pop into my head when I'm staring at it." Oscar scratch his head or in this case his helmet._

 _"Now that_ _'s_ _just convenient._ _That also kinda explains why you know a lot of things._ _I wonder if- Hey look, its the_ _Knight_ _that we freed."_ _Hoodie_ _call out in a happy tone,_ _pointing at my direction causing Oscar to turn towards me._ _Hoodie_ _wave at me_ _excitedly_ _while Oscar just nodded._

 _"Hey! Be careful in the next room. There's some freaking huge demon over there."_ _Hoodie_ _shouted while waving at me._

 _I wave back and nodded_ _before turning to face the large doors_ _._ _I r_ _each into my pouch to retrieve my helmet,_ _while searching through the pouch,_ _I_ _also_ _noticed a ring that was never there before_ _when I was first tossed into my cell_ _._ _Choosing to ignore it for now I_ _started to walk towards the huge door. At this point the two_ _upstairs_ _have already left towards parts unknown._

 _With my helmet on I push the large doors open with great effort, revealing a room filled with pots on_ _both_ _side_ _s_ _. Remembering the warning I rec_ _ei_ _ved I slowly made my way towards the center. I have the strangest feeling like I'm being watch somehow. Surveying the area all I see_ _are_ _broken and undamaged pots. Is something hiding in them? Hope not, I don't I want to break all those pots just to find out. But_ _Ho_ _odie said that what ever was in this area was big so it can't_ _possibly_ _fit in those pots. Unless his definition of big is somewhat the size of those pots_ _then he really needs to get his sight_ _s_ _checked._

 _While stuck in my musing I almost fail to notice it was getting darker for some reason. Then the instincts from my knighthood took over, causing me to roll out of the way. A large crash followed and I quickly got up from the ground and sp_ _un_ _to meet whatever that decided to drop in. Pun not intended._

 _Whatever it is it's Huge, bluish green, fat, definitely fat and ugly too. Let's not forget that freaking huge hammer that it carries._ _Did I mention ugly? No? Then it's ugly_ _, like frightening so. It kinda resemble the demon I saw in the corridor only slightly less intimidating._

 _I think_ _I said_ _my insults_ _out loud_ _since it's beginning to charge at me with great passion._ _It's eyes glowing red with anger, wanting nothing more than to flatten me._ _Yep, definitely said that out loud. With a mighty roar it swing down its hammer at me. Thankfully I already rolled out of the way. What follows is the smell_ _from it's mouth_ _. Ever smelled rotten eggs before? Add those rotten eggs in a pot and toss in a decomposing corpse, vomit, a life skunk, feces, rotten fish, compost and dead animals with a sprinkle of bad cheese and it still wouldn't smell as bad as it's breath._ _Yeah, its that bad._

 _I rush in to take a swing at it but I hit air instead. Then I remembered that I'm_ _completely_ _unarmed._ _C_ _urse my muscle memory_ _. Oh crud! Rolling away from another swing I quickly search the area for anything to use as a makeshift weapon. Nothing seem to be useful except for the pots and bricks_ _laying around_ _. I doubt that throwing them at fatty here would hurt him. I think it would only make him angrier._

 _I'm_ _so_ _screwed_ _right_ _now. What am I going to do!? I don't wanna be a pancake right after I got out. The demon seem to notice_ _my_ _plight because I think it's snickering at me_ _a_ _nd deliberately taking it's time walking towards me._ _Bloody p_ _rick._

 _"Oi Fatso! You're so fat that they ha_ _d_ _to invent those huge doors just for you to use!"_

 _"I think those doors are originally part for the building design." Oscar_ _pointed out._

 _"Really?_ _I don't think so though. I mean what other use for those doors if it wasn't for fatty over there._ _"_

 _I turn my attention towards the voices_ _to find_ _Hoodie and Oscar and saw them on the...roof? Why are they on the roof?_ _How did they even get up there in the first pl_ _a_ _ce?_ _Were there any paths that lead to the roofs?_

 _"-I'm just saying that the designs doesn't make any sense. Why build such a big doors if it wasn't for big, fat and ugly over there?" Hoodie continues the debate with Oscar_ _while pointing at the demon_ _a_ _nd_ _is_ _somehow_ _able to_ _seemingly ignor_ _e_ _the demon_ _like_ _it didn't pose any danger to them at all_ _._

 _The demon just roar at them in anger_ _for being mocked_ _._

 _"Oh shut it you, we are having a serious discussion about what insult to use on you._ _Go suck a lemon or something, your breath stinks._ _" Hoodie roar_ _s_ _back._

 _"I thought we were talking about building designs?" Oscar_ _que_ _ri_ _ed._

 _"We_ _we_ _re?"_ _Hoodie reply, his voice sounded strained. Might be from the roaring._

 _I did the only thing I could do in this situation. I_ _put a hand over_ _my mouth to keep myself from laughing. I also noticed that the demon's attention was not on me anymore and silently thank the duo before looking for an escape route._ _Which just so happens to_ _be an open gate_ _that I've never noticed before,_ _leading somewhere_ _else into the asylum_ _._

 _While making my way towards the_ _gate,_ _the demon did something I didn't think it would do. It flew. No wait, it just leaped. Straight towards the duo like a missile. What_ _'_ _s a missile again? Strange, when did I ever heard of that word before._ _Anyway, Hoodie and Oscar ran further away_ _with Hoodie shouting more insults at it,_ _hoping to escape fatty there_ _before_ _I heard a crash._

 _But I couldn't tell if they are alright or not since the gate just fell shut when I passed_ _through_ _it, blocking my way back._ _I silently pray that they would be safe_ _because I still haven't repaid them for saving me_ _._

 _Without much choice I start_ _ed_ _walking_ _further in._ _I find myself in another small room with a puddle on water that goes ankle deep._ _There was another bonfire here so I went ahead and activate it. Feeling a bit curious on what would happen if I use it, I sat down next to it. A wave of relaxing heat rush over me and I feel completely refreshed and my vigor renewed. I_ _later_ _realised that I wasted enough time already._

 _With a sigh got up from my comfy spot_ _and started walking towards the only available_ _path_ _._ _As soon as I_ _walk_ _around the water_ _puddle_ _and into_ _a_ _corridor my instinct took over again and I duck out of the way of an arrow_ _that soar right pass where my head used to be_ _._

 _Looking up I saw an_ _A_ _rcher at the far end of the corridor. I also notice a_ _Knight_ _corpse with a shield on it on the_ _doorway on the_ _left room or cell, maybe it's called an antechamber._ _Without warning, the words_ _ _'Tower Kite Shield'__ _appears in my head_ _but it doesn't matter right now as I quickly_ _dismissed it and_ _ma_ _ke_ _my way towards the free shield, dodging another arrow while I'm at it._

 _While leaping into the room to avoid being filled with holes, I grab the shield along_ _the way_ _but it was stuck on the corpse so I ended up dragging it along with me. Thankfully I was already safe from further hole filling so I can take my time removing the shield from this unlucky fellow here._ _Which prove_ _s_ _to be_ _a bit of a problem. But it was solved when I accidentally yank it's entire arm off._ _Then came an explosion._

 _Panic took hold and I s_ _wiftly equipping the shield_ _after discarding the arm_ _before_ _I got into a crouching position and face the only way out and waited. My heart pounding on my chest with anticipation of whats coming._ _What could have cause that explosion? I hope I don't have to fight it_ _because it sounded really loud_ _._ _After a few uneventful minutes I took a deep breath_ _to calm myself_ _and_ _I_ _start to mov_ _ing_ _again._ _Keeping my shield up I ran out of the room, fully ready to block_ _any_ _arrows_ _that may be heading my way_ _only to find that the_ _A_ _rcher was missing from his spot._ _Well,_ _Isn't that swell._

 _Without lowering my guard I walk slowly towards where the_ _A_ _rcher once stood. Something shiny caught my eye and I shift my attention towards it._ _I had to stop myself from squealing in glee as I caught sight of it._ _It_ _'s_ _a sword. A completely sharp and shiny sword impaled into a corpse._ _Another word_ _appears in my mind again,_ _ _'Broadsword'__ _but I was too excited to care about it much._ _This must be my lucky day for me to pick up things after things. Somehow I get the feeling that they were_ _deliberately_ _left_ _there for some_ _reason._ _Well it doesn't matter_ _to me_ _since it made things easier._

 _Striding towards the (soon to be mine) sword I gingerly reach out and grab it. With a heave I pull on the sword._ _It didn't came out._ _I gave it another pull. Still nope._ _Wow, how did it went so deep anyway. Planting my feet on the corpse I give the sword another thug._ _S_ _till stuck_ _deep_ _. As I continue my effort of acquiring my new sword I can't help but wonder if it's stuck for good. Do I fight with a corpse attached at the end?_

 _The image of a chibi version of me swinging the sword around with the corpse_ _still_ _attached_ _at_ _my enemies came to mind. Okay, that would be_ _completely_ _embarrassing. Panic struck because I don't want to be remembered as a brute who uses the corpse of my enemies in a fight. Well, It's not like I have to strength to swing it around anyway but still it's embarrassing just to think about it. Do I really have to drag the body around until I can find another sword?_ _What if all that dragging and swinging cause my sword arm to have ridiculously large muscles?_ _I'm going to be laugh at by everyone when one of my arm is bigger than the other._ _I can already tell that it's going to be a pain and- Oh_ _wait,_ _never mind, it came out._

 _Letting out a sigh of relief_ _I hoist the sword near in front of me to check for any flaws. There's a nick here and there but it'll do for now. Until I can get it repaired or acquire a new one I'll just have to bare with it. But it's still a shiny free sword so that's a plus._

 _With sword and shield in hand I went after the_ _A_ _rcher that, by now have already taken position at the top of the stairs around the bend. It tried to shoot me with its arrows but it proves to be futile as my shield easily block it._

 _He_ _seems to understand_ _his_ _situation and attempted to run away. But I have no intention of letting_ _him_ _go so I charged towards_ _him_ _with great haste,_ _p_ _ulling my sword up for an overhead swing once I'm close enough._ _Quickly swinging it down hoping to end it quickly._ _T_ _he_ _A_ _rcher decided that it was the perfect moment to t_ _r_ _ip on_ _his_ _own feet,_ _falling on it's face_ _and_ _thus_ _causing me to miss and hit the floor instead._ _A loud clunk reverberates the area,_ _slowly fading away into the distance_ _._

 _As_ _he_ _attempt to get up I slam my foot down on him, pinning him in place before_ _quickly_ _looking around_ _for more hollows or anyone who might have seen that_ _. Thankfully_ _I saw no one so_ _Hoodie and Oscar_ _can_ _'t_ _be_ _around to see_ _it_ _. I wonder if they were alright. There's still that unknown explosion to_ _worry about too_ _._ _Surveying my sur_ _r_ _oundings_ _I find that t_ _here are metal bars bar_ _r_ _ing the...what's it called again? Hmm. Never mind then. Only the middle part isn't ba_ _r_ _red. There_ _is a crossroad leading to_ _two path's I could take, left and right._

 _The_ _A_ _rcher renew_ _his_ _effort to escape and started to trashing around causing me some slight annoyance. So, to end it I quickly stab_ _him_ _in the_ _back of his_ _head, causing_ _him_ _to go limp instantly._ _True to what Hoodie written on the note, I_ _could_ _feel the_ _A_ _rcher's soul_ _s_ _flowing into me._ _After l_ _ifting my foot from the dead_ _A_ _rcher_ _I went left first._

 _After searching the area on the left side I came to a conclusion. Nothing was there except for the corpse on the bottom of the broken stair. It seemed to be dragged down too. Wasn't this where Hoodie found the iron ring? I think so. Then that means that they been through here before. What about that archer that I killed? Did they ignore it completely just like the demon when they first came through here?_ _Somehow I can see that happening._ _Oh wait, I remember now. The time reverse thingy that happens when you use a bonfire. Did_ _the Archer_ _revived when I used_ _the one_ _in the puddle room? Hmmm, I should_ _be more_ _careful with_ _the bonfires_ _._

 _Without anything left to do here I backtrack to the crossroad. When I reach the...balcony(I think it's called that) without the metal bars I saw movement below me. I decided to investigate what I saw and found Hoodie dragging Oscar…..by his leg…._ _face_ _dragging on the ground_ _and is about to_ _drop him_ _near the bonfire….._ _I wonder what happened?_ _I_ _feel like_ _I'm forgetting something here._ _Anyway the huge doors are closed now so I guess fatty won't be a problem for now._ _I also noted that the closed gate on the right_ _where Hoodie_ _and Oscar_ _came from_ _is now opened._

 _Then a wave of soothing heat wash through me and I feel completely refreshed. Huh? I_ _t_ _seems that the healing effect extents towards me too. But I_ _still_ _think I'm forgetting something very important right now._

 _Suddenly, I_ _could hear_ _the sound of a bow string being drawn. Oh! So that's what I'm forgetting._

 _Spinning around while swinging my shield I moved just fast enough to deflect the arrow with a clunk and charge towards the now revived_ _A_ _rcher at the stairs. Needless to say he was easily dealt with. Cause of death: impalement through the chest._

 _Flicking the sword to get rid of the blood, not that there are any but it's a habit_ _I got from fighting bandits and thieves_ _, I walk back to the balcony._ _Seeing Hoodie and Oscar sitting by the bonfire or in Oscar's case laying face first on the ground next to it. I decided to call out to them._

 _"Hello there!" My voice_ _was_ _no longer hoarse, maybe the bonfire healed my throat too._

 _Perking up at the sound of my voice Hoodie turn around and waved at me. Then he suddenly cringed and shouted "Sorry for reviving that_ _A_ _rcher over there." Oscar just grunted_ _from his spot without moving_ _._

 _Huh,_ _oh i_ _t seems that_ _they_ _remember that there's an_ _A_ _rcher here._ _At least he's sorry about it._

 _"Come on down. There's a set of stairs that lead back down here on your right." he informs me. "I don' really want to have a conversation by shouting."_

 _Agreeing with him I started to move towards the said stairs. When I reach the stairs the first thing that I notice is that there is a huge hole in the wall_ _on my right_ _. Moving closer to the hole,_ _I can tell that it was opened from the inside due to the bricks laying around_ _on the outside_ _._ _I_ _also_ _notice a trail of red liquid on the floor leading from the hole to the stairs downward. Rubbing the red liquid between my fingers to Investigate what it is I realised that it's blood,_ _fresh too_ _._

 _Do undead bleed? Not that I know since I haven't been damaged before. And the hollows that I killed didn't bleed either so what could have cause the trail of blood?_ _Without much left to think about, I walk into the hole._

 _There is water filled ankle deep in this small area as there is no place left for them to flow to. There is also two path of light shining down from above. Looking up I can see two holes in the ceiling._ _One big one and a human shaped one. Yeah, there's a human shape hole_ _with it's limps spreading out_ _in the ceiling. How the heck? It kinda resembles Hoodie too. Looking closer at the human shape hole I notice a faint stain of blood on it's edge_ _s_ _. I guess the one bleeding was Hoodie. Hope he's alright. He should be since he's at the bonfire now. Those thing heal everything right? Right?_

 _Anyway, following the blood trail back to the stairs heading down I turn my attention towards the top of the stairs. Feeling a bit of curiosity at whats on top, I went there first. Then a huge iron ball_ _rolled down_ _from the top. I think it's on fire too. With a speed that would make an athlete green with envy I jump away from the ball. Impressive if I must say since I'm wearing heavy armor. I guess the desire of not being crush by the iron ball of death is a great motivator. Sadly I jumped towards_ _the stairs leading down_ _._

 _Crushing down at the stairs that lead to the bottom hurts a lot, especially when_ _you're_ _wearing armor._

 _Grumbling curses, I got up and check myself for any damages. I don't look damaged at all but I can tell that I've been hurt. Not sure how but there's a red bar that pop into my head when I want to check my state of health. And there's a bit missing from it._ _Must be an undead thing,_ _guess I can list the words popping thing into the 'Things Undead have' category_ _. Losing interest on what's upstairs I walk down towards the open gate._

 _When I reach the open field Oscar is still face planted on the floor and Hoodie just held onto his stomach. I can see a bit of blood leaking form his fingers._ _Concern struck and_ _I fe_ _lt_ _worried_ _for him_ _and increase my pace towards them,_ _hoping to see what's wrong and why hasn't he healed yet._


	3. Oscar (I)

**Oscar, Knight of Astora**

I lay on top on a pile of bricks, engulf in pain that's spreading throughout my body while the warm ray of sunlight was twinkling down upon me.

After being hit by the demon's hammer, I crash through the ceiling and ended up here, in this small damp cell. Rising my head to look around, I found that the only way out was blocked by huge debris. I don't have the strength to move all of it right now so I look for another way out, sadly there just doesn't seem to be any as everywhere else is just stone walls, not even a window for me to gaze out with.

With a sigh I rest my head against the bricks and choose to wait for my strength to return before I try anything. While waiting, my mind slowly drift back to my chance meeting with the boy that 'freed' me from my cell.

 **(** **Unknown amount of time ago** **)**

I was just sitting on the cold hard ground of my cell with my eyes closed, letting time pass by without even caring. Counting how much time had passedjust seem so irreverent now. Time itself is frozen in Lordran, I've been here for how long now? One year? Ten? Or perhaps twenty and the sun had never set. I lost count long ago. Ever since I was put it I have been waiting.I waited patiently for the bars of my cell to rust enough for me to knock down. It's not like I have anything left to do, the cells are made to hold Undead in after all. Strangely enough, my sword and shield weren't taken away from me when then threw me into my cell.

I could use them to swing at the cell but it would only damage the weapons. If they broke I would be defenseless in a place where all Undead are congregate. I'm sure I could take on one or two barehanded but if there was a swarm then I would need something more than my fists.

Time passes by slowly in the cell. I wish there was at least something decent to do around here. I've already done what I could, I've even cleaned my cell plenty of times, over and over again. I've cleaned it to the point where it look like it has just been build and sparkling. I took pride in how spotless the place had become. I'm quite good at it if I do say so myself. Now if only I had a deck of cards I would have all ready build the most marvelous looking castle from it.

Then came the sound of something or someone nearby,knocking on metal that interrupted my train of thought. I dismissed it at first as it was possible that one of the hollows around the asylum just started knock his or her cell bars. The knocking came again, this time louder and I finally opened my eyes to see who's making all that racket.

I was undoubtedly surprised when I saw someone standing in front of my cell. This someone is wearing the strangest outfit that I've ever seen. He's face is being shadowed by his hood but I can tell thathe doesn't even look like he's over , why's an Undead wandering around instead of being locked up in his cell? I can the see skin on his face so I'm guessing that he found a way to unhollowfied himself. Why is he only wearing black though? Does he have a black fetish? I think I'm going to ask him.

Just when I'm about to speak he spoke up first.

"I hope you don't mind me asking since you looked like you're busy right now but I don't suppose you know where we are right now do you?" He sudden spoke up. "And no, I do not have a black fetish so please refrain from asking." he added with a defeated tone.

…..I'm going to take a wild guess that everyone he met has asked him that question before. Surely he could just change what he's wearing if he's that tired of being asked. Still, I wonder how he escaped from his cell though. The bars are said to be reinforced with titanite, a legendary metal that was once used to forge the weapons of Gods. The locks are completely complex, designed by the famous Sen and only the key could open well, time to ask then, not like I have anything better to do.

"I do apologize for staring but if you don't want people to ask, maybe you should just change what you are , I believe that it is best if I introduce myself. My name is Oscar, Knight of Astora. I have to ask though how did you escape from your cell?" I asked with genuine interest.

"What cell?" he replied while slightly tilting his head to the side, clearly confused at what I just asked him.

He wasn't locked up then? That's odd. I thought they lock up all of their Undead here. Maybe he escaped and went hollowed for a bit but regain his sanity at the last moment and thus damaging his memories a bit. I was about to ask him more but he beat me to it.

"Why are you in a cell anyway? You don't look like an evil villain, or Cthulhu worshiper who wants to sacrifice the lives of innocent virgins, babies and puppies." He asked, curiosity filling his voice.

Who's Cthulhu? And what's with the list of sacrifices for? Back on track, I guess he really doesn't know why Undead are lock in cells for. For him to forget something even a child would know. Must have been a really bad memory damage then. And so, I explained to him about the Undead lore, souls, humanity and whatnots since I have the time. It just might help him in the long run.

I ended my tale with a satisfied sigh, I feel slightly refreshed as I haven't spoken so much in a long time, a very long time indeed. It turns out that he's a very good listener as he never even interrupted me once during my explanation. Looking up to my strangely quiet listener, I found him asleep, while standing. Thus, the image of him being a polite lad was shattered. Did he even listen to anything I said? Even for a little bit?

I cough into my gauntlet to get his attention and he immediately awoken with a jolt.

"PANCAKES!" he screamed out as he look around frantically. That was….an interesting choice of word to say when waking up. Now I'm feeling hungry and I don't even have a stomach to digest food with. He looked around in confusion before settling his eyes on me. "Oh hey, sorry about that. Information dumps always make me sleepy." he said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Then, he mumbled something about a sloth loving woman trying passing on her love for pancakes onto him by burying him in them.

"Anyway," he started, turning to face me, "Don't you wanna get out of there for a bit? it looks kinda uncomfortable in there with it being so small and all." he asked innocently as if he doesn't know what cells are for.

Shaking my head sadly at his….lack of knowledge, I told him my answer. "I can't boy, I'm locked up here simply for being an Undead. I would need the key if I'm to escape from my prison." I pointed at the keyhole on the cell door.

He turn to stare at where I was pointing before he return his attention to me, "Have you ever tried opening the cell door?" he asked with a raise eyebrow, not that I could see it but I could tell that he's doing it.

What kind of question is that? Of course not, its locked for Gods sake. Why even bother trying? That's what cells are for, to lock people in, of course it's impossible to open the door without the key. I wanted to rebuke him for not knowing something so simple but I held it in, thinking that it might be the hollowing that's affecting him. "No" I simply answered with a shake of my head.

Then he just went ahead and push against the cell door. I was about to say something about how pointless it was but the words was stuck on my throat when the gate open slowly with a grating sound. Once the gate fully open we just stared at each other in silence, completely unmoving as we take in the situation. I think he's narrowing his eyes underneath his hood.

It was a very embarrassing situation I tell you, being stared at by a boy younger than me like I'm some buffoon for not tying something so simple. How was I suppose to know that they didn't lock the door. It was suppose to be common sense that when you're thrown into a cell the door should be locked.

"Yeahhhhh" he said, stretching out the word. "This happens more often than not so don't beat yourself up about it. At times people seem to forget the most simple solution or just doesn't even bother trying it." there was a slight pause before he continued "I'm going to go now and pretend this meeting never happened." and promptly left, leaving me alone in my cell with the door opened.

A few moment passed before I regained my bearings, I let out a groan filled with embarrassment as I got up and walked out of my cell. Halfway out, I realised that I've forgotten something important and promptly spun back and to pick up my sword and shield that I've forgotten then I left for real this time.

It's time to go completely my mission as to why I turned myself into an Undead in the first place.

 **-** **0-**

After a few minutes of exploring the Asylum I saw the boy again. We were in a hallway, I saw him standing in front of a door, taking a what I presume to be a thinking pose since with his hand was rubbing his chin while tapping his feet on the ground. As I got closer to him he seemed to note my presence since he let his hand down and turned to me to wave.

"Why, hello there heavily armored stranger who looked like someone who could beat the crap out of me, never seen you before. How are you this fine morning." He said while smiling brightly at me.

Is this his way of pretending what happened just now never happened? Well I'm not complaining. "Hello there strange boy in weird clothing whom I swear that I have never seen before." I waved back. It was an interesting experience to say the least, pretending not to know each other even though we've just met.

I think he agrees because he just slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Anyway since we're here and all, you wanna check what's on the other side of this room?" he asked while point at the door with his thumb.

I walk up to him before turning towards the door to examine said wooden rectangle placed on the wall then turn my head back towards him. "How come you haven't enter it yourself?" I questioned.

He just stare at the door as if he's trying to see what's on the other side without opening it. "My jump scare senses are tingling. So I'm trusting my instinct not to open the door without any form of insurance. But still, my useful loot senses are telling me something I would need is inside." he just said something half of which I don't understand.

Seeing that he's hesitating about opening the door I choose this moment to offer him my aid. Might be a great way to start some form of friendship, I need to repay him somehow after all, without him pointing out that the door was unlocked I would have still been there for ages. "I'll take point and head in first, if you want."

He immediately perked up when he heard my suggestion. "Really? I'm pretty sure something is behind that door just waiting to jump at you. Might be one of those Hollows that you told me about. I'm pretty sure I can handle it on my own though. I just don't like being scared for no reason like for the shit and giggles of higher beings especially a trolling old vamp that I know." He look at me clearly wasn't expecting me to help him with his plight while mumbling something about an old vampire troll.

I'm just going to ignore most of what he said now. "I'm pretty sure that I can handle some Hollows boy." I guess he did listened to my explanation even if its for a little bit.

"I guess so….since you're all heavily armored and all." He scratch the back of his head or in his case his hood. "Eh, screw it." he said. "I'll just provide support from the back then." and took a few steps back behind me.

Shrugging my shoulders, I got into my fighting stance with my shield held up high and place my sword arm at the door, getting ready to push it open. The tension in the air slowly raise as I felt my body readying itself for a possible confrontation. I turn to check what the boy was doing and saw thatthere wasn't even a slightest bit worry present on his face. He had placed both his hands and the back on his head while leaning backwards and was whistling a tune. Shaking my head at his attitude towards our situation right now I begin pushing the door open.

When the door was halfway opened a Hollow jumped at me. He latched himself on my shield with his legs and hand while his other free hand began clawing at my face like a rabid animal. Thankfully I had my trusty helmet on so he can't do any damage to me beside knocking against the metal protection, making loud clanking sound with each hit. Turning my head around to see what kinda of support the boy was providing I found that he was just clapping excitingly at his position. Some support he's proving. Then again he didn't lie. Next time I'll need to ask if he's proving actual support or just moral support.

The Hollow's clawing intensified and the clanking sound became annoying after a while so I just impale it through its abdomen with my sword, causing it to go limp while the boy just waltz right in like I didn't just murdered a crazed person in front of him. Suppressing a sigh I follow him into the room.

 **-** **0-**

We found out that it's the jailer's room and the Hollow was the jailer through a very quick investigation and from some of the notes that was left behind. After ransacking the place for things that could be used, the only useful items we found are the Humanity sprites, pieces of paper, a quill pen and a half finished bottle of ink. I'll be honest and say that I have no idea what to do with them but the boy seems to find them useful so I gave it to him. But he left the Humanity sprites with me since he didn't like the way they feel when he held them. I place the items in my pouch, which had a ring in there that I've never noticed before. Odd.

While I was busy searching for more useful items he spoke up from behind me "Oscar, I leave the jail key in your capable hands." and promptly threw the Jailer at me as I was turning around to face him. Needless to say I was annoyed a bit by his actions and somehow ended up carrying the entire corpse with me instead of taking the key. Something he didn't comment on. We left the room after that.

And so we walked and talked...actually it's more like I'm trying to explain how things work around here for him while he walked while sleeping, his faint snores were audible. I ain't even mad, that's impressive.

 **-** **0-**

Soon we reached a dead end with two doors facing each other on each side. The first room on the left contained an Archer so I drop the Jailer and with great skill, I cleave off his head with a precise swing before he could fire an arrow at us. I puff up my chest in pride as I noted that my skills with the sword haven't rusted after so many years of sitting on my cell. But realising that my partner is silent once again, I turn around and saw him staring at a strange coiled sword in the other room. The sword was embedded into some dirt mount while bones were placed around it and the sword itself was glowing faintly for some reason. I instantly knew what it was from the stories that I've heard from other sane Undead.

 _'Bonfire_

 _'Will light itself on fire if you put your hand near it as long as you're an Undead._

 _A great place to relax because the flames have a soothing effect and would clam even the most distraught mind with ease._

 _Warning: Fire Hazard, extremely low chance of explosion too. In fact, the chances are so low you would need to have an -E rank luck and a certain boy's right hand combined for it to go off. If you don't have those but it still explode when you use it, then you're doing it wrong. Like very very wrong._

 _Bonfires are useful for many things. What? Expected more info? Too bad then. Cuz I don't know much except you can level up with this. The Firekeepers might know more about it. Try asking one, like that sexy lady draped in black with nice curves in Firelink shrin- oh wait, wrong era._

 _Anyway, the following line is what one could say to describe the bonfire's sword_

 _'Shit's on fire, yo''_

The word just pop into my head while I stare at it. Why are there so many things I don't understand in it though?I was about to tell the boy about it when I saw him reaching out to touch the sword. I tried to stop him, thinking that it would suddenly burst into flames but I was too late, he was already grabbing the sword by the hilt…

Nothing happened. Hmm strange I thought it would burst into flames by now. The boy kept tugging at the sword, trying to get it loose.

"Nope, it's stuck good. What a downer. I was kinda hoping for a badass glowing sword to use even though it looks so old, chipped and rusted." he said with a sigh as he continue to yank on the sword.

"I think it's best if you stop yanking at it boy" I caution him. Eying the sword with suspicion.

He turn to raise an eyebrow at me, he shrugged and let go before taking a few steps back. "Whatever you say big guy. Not like I could get it out anyway."

Looking at the bonfire the what it said about putting my hand near it echos in the back of my mind. Maybe it only works for me? The boy doesn't seem to have received the words that pop into my head just now judging by his non reaction when I received it. Deciding to try out the theory I put my hand close to the sword. A few seconds passed and nothing happened and the boy stare at me with a confused expression. Shaking my head slightly at the results I pull my hand back, only for the bonfire to burst into flames.

Jumping back in surprise I quickly held my shield up and hold my sword in an attack position, my body tensed in preparation to leap if necessary. Then the boy just say something oddly familiar "Dyaaaaamn, shit's on fire, yo."

That sentence just killed whatever tension I felt. Deciding that I look silly trying to attack a bonfire I let out a small chuckle before I relaxed and let my guard down.

I've heard that bonfires were a place where Undead can rest at ease. They told me how it could heal any wounds that the Undead received just by sitting near the bonfire. They also said it there was a side effect whenever it was used. Too bad I can't remember what it was, I'm sure it's something important. Oh well.

So I motion the boy to sit down near the bonfire and he complied after staring at me like I'm some weird old man aiming to get closer to him with an ulterior motive, like it has happened to him plenty of times before. His stare stings my poor heart. I don't look that shady do I? I guess I do with my full body armor and all. I guess I could show him my face. But taking off my helmet would reveal my hollowfied face, and I don't want to anyone to see that.

Sighing as I sat down the effect of the bonfire was instant. I felt a wave of warm, comforting heat wash over me. I haven't felt this relaxed in years. It almost felt like I'm back home spending time with my family. Ah, the good old days. So nostalgic.

The boy however, didn't seem to feel what I just felt and place his hands near the fire for warmth.

"So Oscar, anyway reason why we're camping near a fire without marshmallows?" he inquires.

"It's a bonfire boy, it heals wounds and relief fatigue. What's a marshmallow?"

"A very tasty treat which can be cooked with fire to increase it's flavor. How does a bonfire heal wounds and relief fatigue?"

And so we shot questions and answers back and forth while having a good time together, Time passes by quickly and soon we decided to get up and leave. I even managed to get a look under his hood. I must say his eyes are quiet a sight to see. Clear crystal blue eyes filled with curiosity towards the unknown. His face however….let's just say it can make straight men question themselves. Heck, just slap a wig on him and no one could tell he was a man as long as he doesn't as soon as I got up we heard a bowstring being drawn.

 **-0-**

After re-killing the Archer who was revived and decided to come over just to put an arrow in my butt cheek. The boy told me to experiment with the bonfire while I pull the arrow out of my arse. He wanted to see if the Archer was revived or something else, something about the Archer that I killed was the same Archer from before instead of a new one.

And so I sat by the bonfire while the boy kept looking at the dead Archer, his hood already back on, and the wave of comforting heat wave over me once more. I notice that my buttocks stopped hurting just like that. I look over to the boy and saw him nodding at an empty spot where the archer used to be.

"Well it turns out that the Archer wasn't revived at all. You just turned back time to the point before you killed the guy. The proof would be the damage dealt to the room piecing itself together when you sat near the bonfire." He stated and started writing something on a piece of paper.

I got up from my spot and hover over him to see what he wrote. I couldn't understand a single thing that was written on it. I'm sure that I'm not illiterate, I've read bedtime stories for my nephews and nieces before. He is writing in a language that I've never seen before. While I stood over him and trying to decipher what he wrote, we were too absorbed in what we were doing to notice the sound of a bowstring being drawn….again.

 **-0-**

After re-re-killing the Archer and healing my other butt cheek then re-re-re killing the Archer again the boy notice something on the Archer and went to claim it as his own.

"Hey old man look what I found." He said while shaking said item in his hands.

"I'm not old! I'm only 145 you damn brat!" yes, our relationship became like this after sitting over the bonfire. We would insult each other without any malicious intent and would laugh over it. Anyway the item he was holding was a green empty flask.

 _'Estus Flask'_

 _'Tis like a mobile bonfire, except there's no fire in it. It can be refilled by resting near bonfires._

 _Some say that Virgin women were sacrificed to make the flask._

 _Others just say that it was made from a Firekeeper's Soul._

 _While the ones who don't give a damn said that it could be bought at a second-hand store._

 _For Undead It taste like strawberry for some reason._

 _But for Humans it tastes like fart. I don't even know if farts have tastes but if it does then the Estus would taste like one._

 _Go ahead, take a sip. Just ignore the part where you would be indirectly kissing the last dead guy who used it before you.'_

Okay...I was not expecting that. I'm still confuse on how to react to that but for now I'll settle on testing the Flask...and ignoring the fact that I'm indirectly kissing the last person who had used this.

Signaling the boy to toss it over I made my way towards the bonfire once more while catching the Flask. I sat down and like what the words had told me, it refilled itself instantly. I held it up to check it's contents. The flask is now glowing with the yellowish liquid that's swishing around as I gave it a light shake. Seeing that there's nothing to loose, I gave it a sip. I was surprised when I found that it does indeed taste like strawberry. I tried to pass it for the boy to drink but he decline saying that he's not interested in indirect kisses with a male. He did asked how I managed to drink without taking off my helmet though. I just shrugged, people have secrets to keep after all and it seems that the boy understood it well and let the matter drop and we left the bonfire after that.

Thankfully I remembered the Archer this time and manage to slew him before he decided to give me a new butt hole to shat with, making the boy whine in dissatisfaction as he didn't get to see some comedy relief.

After picking my the Jailer who for some reason didn't return to it's last position and revived, the boy noted that the Jailer's corpse was more rigid than the Archers when he died and added this to his note.

 **-0-**

I'm not sure how it happened but we found ourselves on a roof. All I recall was pondering deep in thought about what to do next, not paying attention to where we were going as I let the boy when I finally snapped out of my musing and look up we're already on the roof. I didn't even noticed the change in scenery.

While I stood there with the how, what, whys rampaging in my head, the boy just proceeded to a hole in the ceiling. It's almost like he was used to the sudden change in location.

A few minutes passed and I still couldn't come up with an answer the boy just shouted for me to come over. Something about finding one that is sane. I made my way over to the hole and drop the Jailer next to me. I look down and saw a Knight. From the looks of her armor she was probably from Astora. I just look at the boy. He noticed my looks and proceeds to look at the Jailer before looking back to me. I stare at him for a few moment before what he wanted me to do clicked in my head. And so the conversation about freeing her ensued.

 **-** **0-**

This is seriously disturbing. We were on the roof not one minute ago and now we're here, where ever here is anyway. We were walking away from the hole in the ceiling, leaving the knight to escape on her own and I've only went into deep thinking about the Knight that we've just freed for a few seconds and lo and behold we're at a completely new place. There are cells everywhere so I'm guessing that we're entered another wing of the Asylum. Which would happen to be on the other side of where we were a full minute ago! How on Gwyn's beard did we ended up in the other side of the Asylum in just a minute!?

"Hey! You guys aren't Hollows yes?" a desperate voice call out from one of the cell. Huh? I guess there are other sane-ish Undead around.

We both turn our heads towards the cell and found a hollowfied Undead. He was wearing fine clothing, a contrast to what commoners usually wear. I'm guessing he was someone of noble birth before he died. Seeing his the state of his clothes I'm guessing he's only been placed there for a day or two. Too bad their status can't help them when they become Undead.

"What are you standing there for you buffoons! If you're already out that means you have the key! Open this cell immediately!" he bellowed out, anger flashed on his face as he screamed at us.

Yes, definitely a noble. Even when he is placed in a cell, dirty and ragged he still acts like everyone else are below him. Rather pitiful if you ask me. But as a Knight I am sworn to help anyone who need it. Even if he's an ass. Oh wait, I dropped the key into that Knight's cell and I can't open his without one. I wanted to tell him that we no longer have the key only to be stopped when the boy stood in front of the Undead noble's cell.

"Have you ever tried pushing or pulling the cell doors?" he ask in a curious tone.

There seem to be shock running through the noble's face at his causal way of speaking to him then it was quickly replaced with a look of anger.

"Watch the way you speak to me commoner!" he snapped at the boy. I could feel my anger rising in me but I suppressed it as quick as it came. The boy and I have already bonded to a point where we could call each other brothers in arm. Listening to someone speak to him like he's another more than dirt in their eyes is very irking. But it would be best if I keep my calm when dealing with nobles. I've already dealt with my fair share of them back at Astora.

The boy doesn't even seem angry at the way the noble shouted at him. As a matter of fact he seem to be completely ignoring the shouting and the mocking tone that he uses and just focused on the words instead. I'm impressed, not everybody stand being shouted like that and not feel any animosity towards the person shouting at them. My respect towards the boy has grown ever so slightly.

Then the noble goes on a rant about common senses that cell doors are always locked when there's a prisoner inside and what not. In the short time I know the boy the one thing I know about him is that common senses does not apply to him.

"So in the end, you didn't try the door?" the boy voiced out his thoughts after the noble was done ranting about how he is superior than us. I thought they were talking about common senses. How did it ended up as him talking about him being superior. Bah, too troublesome.

"Of course not you fool! Everyone knows that when you are thrown into a cell they lock the door! That's what cells are for you lowly peasant!"

Oh, I see where this is going. But still, how can one shout so much without taking a breath I'll never know. Must be a noble thing.

The boy just went ahead and push the door open. Hah! Called it.

"I swear you people have a problem. How hard is it for you to check if they remembered to lock your cell door?" the boy just shook his head at us.

The noble then claimed that it was locked and we showed up just in time for it to rust away just to save face. At least I never made any excuses when the boy opened my cell.

 **-0-**

The noble ended up joining us. He was still displeased at how we are taking our time getting out of here. The boy replied 'Why so serious?' and the noble launched another rant about how his time is precious and we're wasting it. Did the boy listen? No, he fell asleep after the second sentence, leaving alone to deal with the noble's ranting. Traitor.

After a while, we've reached the end of the hall and there was a door with metal edges that greeted us.I was about to open the door to the room to see if it's containing something useful since the boy's 'Useful loot' senses are tingling, getting me to go first to see if something bad would happen. The noble still haven't finish his ranting yet. I look over to the boy with an irritated look on my face that says 'Why did you free him?' but I don't think he saw since my helmet was covering my face.

"Well? Open the door already I don't have all day." the noble huffed haughtily with his arms crossed behind us.

The boy then turn to me with a smirk on his face. "You heard the man meat shield, get going." I can tell that he's just playing around with just his tone. Still, I rolled my eyes at me, even if he couldn't see it and opened the door.

There was a chest in the middle. The noble saw it and his eyes lit up with greed and immediately step forward, pushing us out of the way. I gave annoyed a grumble at his actions while the boy just move out of the way for him. I was about to follow him in but the boy just held me back by blocking my path with his hand.

Confused as to why he suddenly stopped, I gave him my best confused tilt of my head and he just told me to wait. I lean over and whisper to the boy while the noble made his way towards the chest.

"How could you tolerate him so easily?" It's been bugging me for a while now. The boy just seem to be unable to get mad even when insults were being thrown at him like a waterfall.

"Weeeelllllll-" he stretch out the word "I knew a noble like him once." he started explaining in a nostalgic tone "She's like a spit ball of fire that one. She used to think that nobles are above all and can treat commoners like they were meant to serve them."

I just nodded. It seems like he has experience with nobles. But the way he talked about her is like talking about an old friend.

"I don't really blame her for that since she was raised to think like that. She even had a fami- *cough*-commoner servant that she treated like a slave."

"Hmm I see." I nodded for him to continue since this is the first time he was talking about himself. Well not himself per se but it's something.

"Anyway at least she is honourable and would give her life for her kingdom and her Queen that's ruling the kingdom on her own, unlike that guy who would turn tail and run at the first sign of danger." the boy continues while the noble goes on a rant about how the contents of the chest should belong to him only since he is more important and blah blah blah blah.

A Queen? Hmm, this is getting interesting. I've never heard of a Kingdom being ruled by a Queen alone though.

"Then she finally learned that nobles aren't everything and would like die without the commoners keeping them fed and all or if they decided to poison their food. So she made it her duty to protect them too. Heck she even married the commoner servant that she treated like a slave after they manage to save their kingdom from impending doom." There's a nostalgic smile on his face while he says that.

That's new. I never heard of a noble protecting us commoners before. Well I suppose that there are a few nobles in Astora that are actually kind, just a few.

"Anyway I met her before she realise that the nobles aren't almighty. It was a fun few days when I was when them. I kinda of had a hand in changing her attitude and hooking her up with her servant though. Sad day for the other girls who were gunning for her husband when they married but at least they got over it."

Other women? What? I've heard of a man with multiple wives before but they were all nobles. I've never heard of a commoner being pursue by multiple women before. Is this suppose to be normal?

"Oh I think he's done ranting." he boy informs me.

True to his words the noble was done with his holier than thou rant and spun around to face the box. Then he tried to pry it open.

"Welp, time to find out if my trap senses are spot on or not." the boy suddenly says causing me to whip my head towards him with my eyes almost bulging out and- oh wait I'm hollowfied, I don't have any. But still a trap sense?

"Is that why you stopped me from entering the room?" I asked after the revelation.

"Pretty much. But my trap senses aren't always accurate though. Sometimes it likes to warn me at the last second. But it's better safe than sorry though right? Besides anyone can tell its a trap with how the chest is placed in the middle of a dark empty room. And there's still the fact that you are a good man Oscar, and a friend. I could and will not treat you like a test subject to be used. Unlike that guy over there." he says with a cheeky smile on his face.

I feel honoured that he thought of me that way. But still, I raise an eyebrow and pointed at the noble who was about to open the chest.

"And you wouldn't mind using him?" there was amusement in my voice when I said that.

"I'd say he deserves it. Besides he insulted my mother in one of his rants. No one insults my mother and gets to live peacefully after that. I may not look like it but I'm also very good at getting revenges." his voice was eerily cold when he said that.

Strange, I was so used to his happy- go-luck attitude I thought that it would be impossible for him to get angry. Gone was his bright and cheery attitude what replaces it was the face of a cruel and angry God. No wait, actually he just has a blank face on. Great, I'm starting to see things now.

Then the screaming starts.

I quickly snap my head to the source and found the noble being eaten alive by the chest. Oh. My. Gods! That is a lot of teeth for a box, oh wait it's not teeth, those are fingers! Skeletal fingers! Then, the chest started sprouting limbs. Long, skinny limbs! How does it even fit in there!? It stood tall and imposing and gave the noble a few chews before spitting him out.

The noble started crawling towards us, his face was filled with fear and pain. Then there was the sound of footsteps coming from all four corners of the room. From the shadows walk out four Hollows dressed in rags and wielding broken weaponry. They slowly approaches the noble while he is desperately crawling towards us.

I was about to charge in to save him when he shouted.

"What are you doing you useless pieces of filth! Save me already! I swear when I get out of this I'll have you beheaded! I will order my men to kill your family and rape your women while your corpses are being gutted open in front of them!" he shouted in rage despite being in pain. Even when he's in this situation his still thinks his above all. Sad excuse for a person. I'm starting to have second thoughts about saving him.

After shouting those words the boy held out his hand to block my way preventing me from going. Then I heard a 'tsk' coming from him.

Then he turn to face me with an innocent smile on his face. Any normal person would say that he look like a harmless teen when they saw him but in this situation I would say he is the devil incarnated.

"Hey Oscar?" he asked in a sing song voice. His eyes seem to be glowing red as he smiled at me. Wait weren't they crystal blue when I first look under his hood?

With sweat pouring from my forehead I answered with a stutter. "Y-yes?"

"Did you hear something just now?" he tilt his slowly head in a curious manner. His smile turning into a grin, showing rows of sharp teeth.

Oh Gods, this is scarier than the time I was defending Astora from the bandit raids. "N-no I did not." cold sweat started pouring from my back. How could I be sweating!? I'm a decomposed corpse for Gods sake.

The boy- No, the devil in human skin just nodded with his sweet innocent smile and turn back to watch the butchery. I could only pray for that it ends quickly for the poor sod.

It was a bloody sight to see. The hollows just stab and slashed at the noble's downed form while the box creature just watched. All while the noble was spewing profanity at us. I saw his arm getting amputated by one of the hollow's rusty broken sword. Oh Gods. This is the worst kind of execution I've ever witnessed.

All of the sudden the hollows stopped attacking the defenseless noble and move back a few steps. The box creature started moving forward and open it's jaws. The noble just look at us with his eyes burning in unconcealed hatred. Just when the creature was about to devour the noble the boy spoke up.

"Pray to whatever God you believe in for mercy, for you will find none from me." he said it flatly. His scary persona slowly fading.

On this day, I have learned that the ones who are always smiling despite the circumstances are the most dangerous.

"CURSE YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU BURN IN-" he never finished as the creature swallow him whole.

The boy then turn to me and did something I did not expect.

"Well that went well. Sorry for stopping you from saving that guy but after what I've heard I don't really think he's worth saving anymore." he bowed towards me in an apologetic manner. His tone, somber as he did his best to apologize to me.

"I...see….Well, I suppose he did threaten to kill our family and rape the women after showing them our corpses." I tried to get the words out while breathing deeply through my nose to calm myself.

Then he said something under his breath, possibly wasn't meant for me to hear but I heard it anyway. "Was someone like him even worth saving?" he questioned.

I didn't answer that. I myself wonder if I would even save him after what he said to us.

The boy then stood back up and turn towards the room. The atmosphere surrounding us slowly became somber.

"I don't know" I just said.

The boy didn't make any move and just stood beside me. Eyes staring at where the noble once was.

"Sure he could be an ass and all but I still think that he should be given a chance to reform. Heck, he couldn't even carry out those threats since no one gives a damn about us Undead." I continue while scratching my head or in this case my helmet. "If he's an ass just for spewing all those threats at us then what does that make us? I mean, we just casually stood here while watching a man getting murdered." I pointed at the spot where the noble used to be.

"Was he really a man though?" his voice filled with curiosity like before. "They say that a man's true nature will be revealed with they are faced with death. That my friend, was no man but an animal who wanted everything to be his and died while believing that he himself was a God." he finished in a somber tone.

We just stood there watching the creature and hollows standing around with no goal in mind. There was silence between us but it was not uncomfortable. We took our time thinking over what we've just said. It would seem that we have a newfound respect between each other. Not sure how though.

"So...want to kill that chest thingy to see if there's actually anything inside?" The boy asked, completely back to the way he was before.

I lift up my sword and look at him with a smirk. "I thought you never asked."

 **-0-**

Clearing the room was harder than I thought. I had to keep track of all four hollows while taking a bashing from the Mimic. How did I know its name you ask? The words that pop inside my head, that's how. Although the words didn't really give out anything useful this time around aside from it's name.

 _'Mimic'_

 _'Who ever thought of making this creature is a very cruel person. I mean why? Seriously all people wanted was to open that chest and get what's inside._

 _What kinda of monster would be so cruel and made it into a living being that would eat you when you open it._

 _Then there's it's breath. It smelled like it poops from it's mouth and how the actual fuck does it keep all it's limbs in there!?_

 _Oh right the explanation part. Sorry about that I kinda used up all the space for my complai-.'_

Like I said, nothing useful at all.

As I leap back from one of it's swings I spun around and impale the nearest Hollow. Well, I guess that's one down. I quickly held my shield up and block the Mimic's kick. It managed to push me back a few meters before I charge in and swipe at another Hollow, slicing it in half from the shoulder to the hip with a single stroke. That makes two now, three more to go.

The remaining two Hollows decided to wise up and charge at me at the same time at different angles. But before they could get close to attack me. I bashed one closest to me with my shield to stun him and slash at the other, cutting his head off. Then I proceed to eliminate the stunned one by grabbing it's rag of a shirt and pull him in for a stab.

Completely into the fighting, I had forgotten to keep track of the main problem in the room. The Mimic took this chance to grab me from behind and lift me up, keeping my limbs locked in place. Remembering what happened to the noble I panic and flail around in the air, not that it did anything other than annoy the Mimic.

It open it's mouth, revealing a lot of fingers that acts as teeth and saliva. I think it was grinning as it did so but it was hard to tell when I was trying my best to escape it's grip. How can something with such skinny hands have such a strong grip!?

It was about to toss me into it's mouth when it suddenly jerk backwards, dropping me in the process. I look down just in time to see the boy finish swiping his legs at the Mimic's as I fall to the floor. I scramble to get up hoping that I could before the Mimic regain it's balance. While halfway up I saw the boy ramming his entire body at the back of the Mimic's legs, sending it falling backwards.

I got up and was about to attack the Mimic but stopped when the boy grab the nearest rubble and toss it into the Mimic's mouth, causing it to slam it's head (Chest?) down onto the floor when it got up a few inches. The process repeats itself until the Mimic just lay on the floor, limbs flailing about. Obviously too heavy to get up.

The boy then turn to me a noticed me staring at him. He just shrugged and said "What? It's a chest. It's meant to be filled with stuff." Then he look at the Mimic and said with his cheery tone "Wanna take our time stabbing it?"

 **-0-**

We took our time stabbing it. Actually I took my time stabbing it while the boy just pick up a stick nearby and started whacking it. And when it finally died it dispersed into ashes, covering us in it and left something behind. I went to pick it up while the boy just shake his entire body like a wet dog to get rid of the ashes.

The item I picked up is….hard to describe. It looks like a small human effigy made out of wood strips. When I stare at it there seem to be an image of a person slowly appearing inside my head. Just when the image was about to clear the boy spoke up.

"Hey Oscar what did ya find?" he hop up and down for a bit on his spot to get rid of the remaining ashes.

"I'm not sure myself." I pocket the item before I got up and started heading towards him. The boy froze on the spot and shouted. "OSCAR! IT'S A TRAP!" while pointing beneath my feet. But it was too late as I have already stepped on the pressure plate.

The next thing I know I was in the air. The boy just watched with his mouth agape. Then I felt pain. Lots and lots of pain coming from all over my body. I barely noticed that I was being impaled by a lot of spikes coming from the ground. My conscious slowly fading. The boy shouted something but I couldn't hear him. Is this how it's going to end for me? Even after I was freed from that lonely cell?

No! it will not end like this! I refuses for it to end like this. I refuse to die again before I reach the land of ancient lords and I will complete my mission! I'm already dead so I can get through this. I just need a way out.

As I weakly try to remove myself from the spikes, everything slowly went black.

At first, there was nothing. I just feet myself floating in the darkness. The silence was maddening. You can't tell if you're facing up or down. You can't feel your limbs or any part of your body. All you could do was float there waiting for Gods know what.

But then there was a faint warmth. It was hard to tell at first but it slowly gotten warmer. And soon I could feel the same comforting warmth from a bonfire.

Not knowing what to do I just reach out for it. Hoping that I could grasp the warmth in my hands. Then there was light.

 **-0-**

I open my eyes and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling stared back. My hand was reaching out as if I was going to grab something. I slowly got up and take in my surroundings. The warmth that I had felt was still present.

I found out that this was the room where my butt got abused by arrows. Looking next to me I found the source of the warmth. It was the bonfire.

But how? I remember dying again from the trap. Why am I here instead? Hmm, I felt the bonfire's healing effect. Does that mean it reverse time and brought me back to the time where I last sat near it? I look around for the boy to see if I traveled back in time.

No. he wasn't here. I didn't travel back in time then? I was kinda hoping to avoid the noble this time around. Maybe I was only sent back to be revived near the bonfire?

Wait! The boy! Where is he!?

I look around frantically for any sign of the boy but found none. Does this mean he is still in the last room where I died? Well I shouldn't be too far from here I think he should be able to take care of hi- Oh Gods! The revived Hollows and Mimic! They would tear him apart!

I quickly got up and ran out of the room I was in, ignoring the Archer that was about to shoot me. I could only pray that the boy would be smart enough to escape when the occupants of the room revived.

 **-0-**

The boy was fine. Let's just say he was not as defenseless as I thought he was. That is all I am willing to share about it. I just want to get the scene out of my mind. He handed me a glowing green orb that contains what I assumed to be my souls that I've collected so far.

It turns out that the Hollows did revived but the Mimic didn't. What took it's place though was a Hollowed noble. It seems that he hollowed after he died. I'm still unclear about the hollowing part but it would seem that those who lose their will to continue on would become Hollows. At least that's what the boy said.

And so here we are in an open field sitting in front of an already active bonfire.

"Well I guess the bonfire does heal wounds." the boy exclaimed while watching his bloodied knuckles' skin slowly mend together. "Man, this would at least take a week or two for it to heal. This bonfire sure speeds up the process."

Now I know for sure that he's human. Undead don't bleed. The closest thing to bleeding for Undead is leaking Estus from their wound. But the boy is leaking fresh, red blood. How and why is a human doing in the Undead Asylum? I really should ask him that before something happens and cause me to forgot. But knowing my luck with asking him about himself I'd say that-

"Hey Oscar what about that thingy you found from the chest creature."

Bingo! I'm also sure whatever the thing that was in the chest would cause something to happen and in turn made me forget about asking him why he was here. Why did I even bother thinking about it in the first place, sigh.

Reaching into my pouch for the wooden striped effigy I noted that the boy was writing things down into a piece of paper, only this time I can read it. He is currently writing down what we found out so far.

With the thing in my hand I held it up for the boy to see, asking he knows what it is.

"Hmm, it looks familiar somehow. But I can't quite place where I've seen that before." he just shrugged. "I do recall finding some of those when I'm dragging Shanalotte around when I was younger but for the life of me I can't remember what they are." he taps his chin in deep thought.

"Oh well, looks like we're just going to have to figure it out ourselves."

And so my only hope is the words that keep popping up in my head then. Well then words, fire away.

…..Nothing then? Okay then I'll think of somethi-

 _'Human Effigy_

 _'Said to be made from wood strips and other stuff._

 _Tis warm and soft just like a women's ti-_

 _Hold on a darn minute! These things ain't suppose to exist yet! How da fuk!? What's it doing here!? Who placed this here!?_

 _Ah screw it, never mind I don't wanna bother thinking about it too much. Must be some sort of time traveling idiot who left it here and forgot all about it._

 _Anyway just crush it to reverse hollowfied yourself, Humanity works the same way too but you need to offer it to the bonfire for it to work, the Effigy doesn't.'_

Okaaay? I guess I know what it does now. Time for a field test then.

I crush the Effigy in my hands and a warm bright light envelopes me. When it fades I could tell that something had changed. I could feel my sense of touch again! I quickly took off my gauntlets and helmet to confirm what I thought.

Skin! I have skin again! Placing my hands on my face I found feel their rough surface. I guess all that hard labor really did a number on my hands. I turn to the boy to express my thoughts only to find him gaping rudely at me. Then he pointed at my face with his mouth opening and closing without a word coming out.

Then I remembered what I looked like before I died. Oh, so that's why he's gaping rudely at me.

The boy got up and quickly snatch my helmet and slam it on for me. It hurt a bit. Then he place both hand on my shoulders and look directly at me in the eye(hole of my helmet)

"Never take off your helmet." he said in all seriousness "Unless we're going to use it as distraction." he added after a thought.

I feel heartbroken that my face is being treated as bait but what he said was true, my face can really be used as bait. But it still hurts to admit it.

"Anyway I've been thinking." the boy quickly said, wanting to change the subject. "What else can bonfires do?"

"What?" I ask confusion.

"What else can the bonfires do?" the boy repeats himself.

"Yes I've heard you the first time. But what do you mean by else it can do?"

He just stares at me for a while. "That my friend. Is something I have not thought of yet. But I'm working on it." he just started nodding as he said that. I feel like I'm forgetting something though. Must be unimportant if I forgot about it.

 **-0-**

"Boy." I grumbled out while we both stood in front of a very big door just after the bonfire.

"Yeah?" he curiously answered, staring at the door without even turning to face me.

"We are never doing that again." I state as I vow to enforced this rule upon us and those who journey with us.

"Meh, I was bored anyway. Let's go check out what's behind that big door in front of us." He walks towards the door, leaving me behind.

I just turn around and take in the chaos that we've made. An inactive bonfire sits in the middle of the field. The surroundings are covered in soot that's as black as the night. Only two sets of footprints were visible around it. There was a hole in one of the walls from where I was catapulted. The bricks are still falling from the edges. Right next to the bonfire is a torn chicken suit and a dress with a torn wig. One would wonder where they came from and how come we were wearing them after we messed with the bonfire but at this point I really don't care anymore.

"Oscar! A little help here would be nice." He grunted out.

I turn around to see the boy struggling to get the large double door open. Even when he's using all his strength, the door barely moved, instead, he was pushing himself back rather than the door.

"Grrrr! Darn it these doors must be made for a giant to use or someone incredibly fat." He shouted, still trying to push the doors open.

I just shook my head and went to help him. The door took a bit of effort to open, might be because of the rust on the hinges that's keeping it in place but the boy fixed that after pouring some oil that he produced out of nowhere. At least the next person to open the door would have an easier time than us.

The door lead to a courtyard filled with vases. Some broken, some not, most are placed randomly on both sides. There is yet another huge door just further in and a small opened gate on the left. As we look around for something in this place that's noteworthy enough to take with us I smelled something disturbingly disgusting. Wrinkling my nose at the smell, my face scrunched in disgust as I look over to the boy to see his reaction. Nothing.

"Can't you smell that?" I question him.

"Smell what?" He just look at me inquisitively.

"That smell. It smelled like a lot of rotten food and corpses mix together inside a pot."

"I don't know what you are talking about Oscar. I've never smelled anything like that before. But if you need to know, I have the flu right now so I can't smell shit." he just informs me while rubbing his runny nose.

It looks like I won't be able to get any insight from him this time around. I quickly survey the surroundings for any sign of life or any sign of the thing emitting the smell but found none. Just when I was about to dismiss the entire thing I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to the boy and the boy nodded up. I follow suit and my mouth slightly opened as I found out where the bad smell came from.

"It's big. It's fat. It's ugly. All the requirements to be the first boss or a mini-boss." the boy just nodded sagely while I stare at the sleeping demon above us. I don't think I want to fight that yet. Maybe I will once it took a shower but for now I'm staying as far as I can from that thing.

"Let's wake it up." the boy gleamed excitingly, reaching out for a brick to throw at the demon.

"Let's not." I quickly said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How about we continue exploring this Asylum first before we test our luck on that thing. Maybe he would have taken a shower when we come back here."

The boy shift his attention between the demon and me. Then went into his thinking pose while tapping his feet. "Eh, sure. Why not, not like that guy's going anywhere." And so we moved towards the other big door and tried to open it, only to find out that it's locked. So we went through the open gate instead.

We've reached a room with another inactive bonfire but I left it alone since the memories of the last one was still fresh on my mind. So, we proceed towards the corridor while completely ignoring the bonfire. There we found a hollowed Knight armed with a sword and shield, an unarmed Hollow in rags and another Archer in the corridor.

The moment my eyes landed on the Knight, I had thought that the Knight we've freed turned hollow after reaching this place but quickly dismiss it when I notice that the Knight didn't have something the one in the cell did. There's nothing bulging out of the Knight's chest. Therefore, it's a male. The one we had freed was a female so I guess we're not guilty of causing someone to hollow because we've freed them. The noble doesn't count since he was an ass.

The Knight was facing into a room on the left while the Hollow in rags just wobble around in his spot. The Archer noticed me and started to draw his bow.

I told the boy to hung back while I duck under the arrow that came soaring towards me. The Knight heard the noise and started to turn around slowly. But before he could fully turn I charge towards the him and rammed him with my sword right through his armor, sending him slamming into the doorway. There was some resistance as the armor that the Knight wore nearly prevented me from stabbing through him. Thankfully, it's old and worn, easily breakable with enough force. The Knight struggled for a bit and was about to attack in his position.

I was about to raise my shield to block it when the boy just pop out right of nowhere next to him and took his sword from his hand while saying ''Scuse me, I'm borrowing this for now'. and walk further into the room, leaving the Knight weaponless and me confused.

I twist my sword while it was still in the Knight's torso causing it to flail around in agitation. Seeing that the Knight still hasn't die yet, I slam my shield onto it's face repeatedly before pulling my sword out and slash him with it. The knight finally stopped moving and slide down onto the floor into a sitting position at the doorway and went rigid with his shield still on his other arm.

Before I could take the shield from the Knight because it would be a great asset for the boy to defend himself with because he's completely unarmed right now he just tap my shoulder to get my attention.

"Oscar, block the arrows for me will ya?" and walks out of the room we were in, completely uncaring about the archer outside.

Hastily getting out to protect the boy from being filled with holes, I stood in front of him with my shield held up high to block the incoming arrows. I was about to charge towards the Archer to kill him and the Hollow next to him before what the boy was doing caught my attention again, causing me to look at what he was doing.

He was holding the sword like a javelin and was pulling his arm backwards as far as he could. His other arm was being used to aim with his hand in a thumbs up pose.

I was about to question his methods when an arrow struck my shield again and pulled my attention away from the boy and back to the Archer. Just as I did so I saw a sword soaring towards the unarmed Hollow over my head. I've never thought I would see a person throwing a sword like a javelin before but now I have. The sword struck it's target, burying itself deep into the Hollow's heart and sending him falling backwards. The Hollow became rigid as it touch the ground.

"Alright then, Charge!" The boy ordered.

Seeing that only the Archer was left we dash in and finish him off quickly. In the end, it was me who finish off the Archer while the boy just began prodding the Hollow that has a sword sticking out of his chest with a stick that he found.

"Hey Oscar, you ever notice how rigid this one is while the Archer is so flexible you could bend him into any pose you could think of?" the boy suddenly asked.

Now that he asked I examine both the bodies and noticed that what he said was true. The Archer's body was extremely flexible while the one with the sword in his chest only moved barely when poked with a stick.

I walk over to the corpse that has a sword sticking out of it and nudge it a bit with my foot. "It's true. Since the Jailer that I carried around until I drop into the hole was also rigid, does this mean these ones won't revive when I use the bonfire?" I asked the boy. But I got no answer from him. As a manner of fact he was strangely quiet.

I turn around to see what he was doing and found the he somehow curl the Archer's corpse into a ball. He notice me staring and turn to me with his shoulder's raised. "What?"

 **-0-**

After retrieving the Rusted Iron ring and informing the Knight about the demon we were about to make our leave until the boy just halted on his tracks and froze.

"Is one of your sense tingling again?" I ask in concern. I do not want to be caught in another trap again. The memory of being impaled still fresh in my mind.

"Nope" He popped the 'P' and pointed at the other side of where we were. I follow to where he was pointing and my jaw dropped.

The Knight that we've just saw below us was walking up the stairs on the other side. But that was one of the reason that caused my jaw to drop. There was someone following the knight. There on the other side, walking right behind the Knight was a person wearing black all over with a hood on.

"Well, this is weird." the boy just voice out his thought but rather than being confused or worried like I am, he just simply sounded amused.

Then all of the sudden the hooded one on the other side spun towards us and removed his hood and showing us his face. My jaw dropped further. His face was the same as the boy that was with me. The face that would make straight men question themselves. Then he pointed down before mouthing 'Look at your feet' before he pull back the hood and followed the Knight upstairs.

The boy that was with me and not the one that we saw on the other side just look at our feet and I soon followed.

"Oscar?" He asked with his signature curious voice.

"Yes, I can see it and no, it was not there before." I answered him.

Right next to our feet was a glowing red text that I was sure was not there before. It was written neatly and there was a picture of a chibi version of the boy with his hood on giving us a peace sign at the bottom of the message.

 **'Hey there past me and past Oscar, I'm you, from the future. Anyway explanation time. Time in Lordran is distorted or convoluted in a sense, meaning that there is some freaky time traveling stuff or parallel world hijinks going on so don't worry if you see multiple you running around, doing god knows what.**

 **Knowing you, I mean me, we would be abusing this to the best of our abilities yeah? If you look down you can still see the Knight trying to open the door to big, fat and ugly. Well this is all I can tell you since I don't wanna create a time paradox by writing something I shouldn't. We both know what happened last time. Trying to fix that had been a chore.**

 **Anyway, Sun bro would explain how to abuse the time distortion. Peace out mates**

 **-From you from the future**

 **PS: Write down what you know on a note for the Knight. She'll need the advices to help her on her journey.**

 **PSS: You will wind up in the past again to place the note in front of an inactive bonfire before you ended up in the here in the present. Or is it called the future? I don't really know since time is so messed up here. The Doc even came by for a visit because he got curious of the time distortion. Then we ended up talking about whether I can take his blue box of awesomeness for a spin. He said no because we crashed into a Darlek ship last time.'**

Looking down from our spot we indeed saw the Knight still trying to open the door.

"Sun bro? What's a Sun bro? A bro made out of sunlight?" The boy just tilt his head at the question and begin walking while I tried my best to comprehend what I've just read as I follow him.

 **-** **0-**

A bad choice to make since when I returned from the land of questions and wonders I found myself in front of an inactive bonfire. The one that force us on the chicken suit and dress, oh Gods, the headaches.

"How does this keep happening" I mumbled under my breath with a hand on my forehead. I look around for the boy and found him sitting on the ground jotting down something on a note. I'm guessing that he's writing down what we knew onto it. It seems he's following what the note told him to do.

Letting out a sigh I just sat down next to him as he continue his work and let my mind empty since I could never understand what's happening around me since I escaped. Best let things go on as they should instead of trying to understand it. Maybe I should pay more attention to my surroundings instead of just getting lost in my mind.

After a while the boy finished and we move on through the door again and walk past the still sleeping demon and into the open gate, pass the corridor where all the Hollows are still dead and the Archer curled up into a ball, and back to the spot where we found the message.

At least that's what happened until I stop paying attention to where we were going. We're on another roof again for some reason and below us is the Knight fighting the demon. Well I wouldn't say fighting since she doesn't have any weapon on her. I must say, even without a weapon she's doing a good job. Then the boy started shouting insults at the demon and it turn it's attention toward us. Our distraction was going well until it flew at us, roaring what I assume to be profanity.

Next time, I'm leading our party.

 **(Present)**

Well, it sure has been one heck of an adventure that's for sure. Damn I'm starting to sound like an old man. Heh, I can imagine it already. Sitting on a chair near the fireplace, watching the kids running around in the house having fun. So not happening.

As I complain about how bad it would be to retire, the pile of rubble underneath me started moving. From it emerge the boy and in all his randomness, shouting about, I quote 'Fucking gay sparkling vampires trying to rape me'. I also notice that he was bleeding from the stomach. "Well, someone's mad that I insulted his eating habit. Still, fatty really should cut down on the meat in his diet." the boy place a hand on his knee to catch his breath while the other was clutching his wound.

"You alright there boy?" I asked, fully concern about his state of health. "Not going to die on me now are you?"

"Nay, I've had worst before. I'll just walk this off like a man." he started limping towards the far end of the room we are in.

"The way out is the other way boy" I pointed out.

He turn to take a look at the exit that was filled with rubble. "Eh, too much rubble there. I'm taking the other way out." he gesture at wall on the other side.

"Unless you have the strength of a giant I don't think you'll be able to open a hole in the wall." I tried getting up but felt too weak to do so.

"I guess that it's time to use the universal tool of problem solving then. If it doesn't work then I'm simply not using enough." He just answered mysteriously and continue limping towards the wall.

"Don't push yourself too hard now." I just said while noting that the boy was pulling something out of his pouch.

True be told I've never seen anything like what he had pulled out before. It was a roundish square box thingy. It seemed to be wrapped in some kind paper while a tiny box filled with strings attached on it. Then the boy just stick it on the wall and limp back to me.

"Boy, what in Gods name did you just stuck onto the wall?" I had to ask.

"C-4." he answered as if that would explain everything.

"See Four? You might need to explain a little bit mor-" the boy pressed something in his hand before I could finish and the wall exploded. A chunk of rubble flew straight towards me hitting me square in the face and knock me out.

 **-0-**

When I came to I found my face being dragged on the ground towards the bonfire where we left the note for the Knight. Thankfully my helmet was on so I didn't have to endure the pain. The only annoying thing is the metal grating noise my helmet was making when it's being scrapped on the ground. Soon I felt the boy let go of my leg and the bonfire's effect wash over me. I still didn't feel like moving though. The ringing in my ears was still present.

Then we've heard a voice calling out to us. It sounded like a woman's so I since there was only one female that we've encountered so far in this asylum, I can pretty much guess that it's the Knight that we've freed. Then the boy greeted back and then added an apology for reviving the Archer. Apparently she was at where the boy rolled the dead Archer into a ball. I added my own apology but it came out as a grunt.

It was quiet for a few moments until we heard foot steps coming from the stairs the boy dragged me down from. Well looks like we're getting another companion in our misfit of adventurers. Since I don't feel like moving all that much I'm guessing that she already reached the bottom of the stairs. Then the foot steps stopped for a brief moment before it started again only more rushed. What could have cause her to speed up?

The Knight just walk pass me as if I didn't exist at all. Her helmet was already taken off so I could see her face when I move my head a bit towards her direction. Well, it seems that she reverse hollowfied herself already. She's younger than I thought she would be. She's quite the looker, I wouldn't be surprised if men fought over her before. She looked just same age as the boy or maybe younger or older a few years give or take. I've heard of a child prodigy in the ranks of the Knights back when I was in service, the youngest to ever join. Apparently, even the Captain was impressed with her skill with the sword and asked her for a spar.

It was a story that was still being told throughout the ranks of the knights.

After she walk pass me and stood in front of the boy who is currently trying to get up to greet her. She pushed him down and started fretting over the boy and his wounds. Oh ho ho this is entertaining. It's like watching a mother getting all worried over her child or a childhood friend who didn't want to see the other get hurt…..or a wife fretting over her reckless husband. This is better than the opera that was played in the theater in Astora.

The boy keeps insisting that he was fine and trying to get up while the girl keeps pushing him down and telling him to sit still. The best part is that the boy is currently losing. Who knew all it took for the boy to fold would be the member of the opposite sex. Seeing the way they are positioned and how the boy is struggling to get up combined with the angle the girl is currently pushing him from, it wouldn't take long before something happen and cause a very interesting chain reaction.

And it did happened. The girl slipped, her hands went right over the boy's shoulders and their bodies collide. The force of her entire body combined with the weight of her armor forced the boy to fall back with her. A soft thud was heard as they hit the ground.

The end results: Both bodies are on the floor, currently tangled in an inappropriate position while their faces are a few inches apart. The girl is currently blushing redder than a tomato and the boy is groaning in pain. I bet the girl was never this intimate with a person of the opposite gender before judging by how she's completely frozen on her spot.

This is gold in the form of romantic comedy. Now if only the boy doesn't say something stupid and ruin it for me.

"Please get off, you're heavier than you look." the boy groaned out.

Darn it boy! Wrong thing to say to a lady. I'll need to teach you about how to be a gentleman once we get out of the Asylum.

The girl finally shook out of her stupor and process what the boy just said. Something seem to click in her head and she pull herself up and seemingly straddle the boy before pulling a hand back and swing it forward. The sound of the metal slap echoed the area followed by the boy's yelp. The girl then push herself off him and mumbled something before sitting near the bonfire.

The boy then crawl over to the bonfire and lay right next to me, his face kissing the dirt. So now there are two males on the ground while a female sits at the opposite side still embarrassed with what just happened.

There was silence between us until "So….what's you name?" the boy just asked as if what just happened didn't happen.

Asking for her name already boy? You sure work fast. I'm impressed. Maybe in a few years or so I would have little grandkids running around and I have to take care of them while you two go to work or adventuring to fulfill your wonder lust or bed lust. Then you both would come back at the end of the day and we would have a nice dinner and trade stories unti- Wait a minute. How did my thoughts go there?

The girl just narrowed her eyes at us and kept her silence. Is this going to be the end of my entertainment? I was having so much fun too.

But I was wrong, the girl suddenly spoke up just as I was about to resign myself to an awkward silence. "Isn't it rude to ask someone their name before telling them yours first?" Well good luck with that lady. The last time I tried to get his name the floor gave out and we fall into a room filled with rats. We've managed to fight them off and net a huge amount of Humanity though so I guess there's a good thing that came out of it.

"Oh right, name's Alex this old guy is Oscar." the boy just replied.

Wait, WHAT!? That's it? How come nothing happen to her when she asked? I tried five times! Each time I did something more random happened than the last, causing m to forget about asking him his name. How come she didn't get molested by a giant slime that seems to be aiming for every hole in her body. This is so unfair. I'll just silently weep in sorrow because the cruel, cruel world decided that it would be funny to see me suffer.

"My name is Anna." the girl whom I can now Identify as Anna informs us her name and look away blushing a little bit while saying "Despite what just happened I do hope we can get along well. We do seem to be the only sane people around after all" Well, at least someone here has manners. Completely unlike someone I know. Let's not tell her about the Noble and we're all good. Huh, I thought I would be more guilty about that. How long will it be before the boy's antics corrupts the poor girl. Four hours maybe?

Hmm, a boy and a girl, adventuring together in a world filled with danger at every corner. A best way to strengthen relationships if I do say so myself. I'm guessing that it's going to take a while for them to hook up. Or is this going to be one of those tragic romance that my sister likes to read about? And when one finally realise the feeling they have for the other it would be too late as something would happen and separates them? Oh Gods I hope not. They are too adorable to separate. I will make sure they get together or die trying. This I swear.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alex shivers.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two ended up here?" her curiosity evident in her voice but she tried her best not to show it and fails terribly. I can see the sparkles in her eyes that's just anticipating for a good story.

As the boy started retelling the tale of how everything came to be, I decided to take a page out of his book and started napping the moment it begin.

This is going to be a long story session after all.


	4. Anna (II) Oscar (II) Velka (I)

**AN: not much changed here except adding some new stuff.**

 **Anna, The (currently confused) Chosen Undead**

"You found yourself in an Asylum, meant for Undead, that is placed on top of a mountain, and the only way here is through a giant crow that delivers prisoners every once in a while, on your way to the your kitchen, to make a sandwich?" I said slowly, pausing once in a while for what I said to sink in for Alex as I voice what I thought about his answer after I asked him how he got in the Asylum in the first place.

He had the decency to look away in shame and answered "I am not a very smart man." while rubbing the back of his head/hood sheepishly while still on the ground. Then Oscar mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like nothing happening to me whenever I asked Alex things.

I just sigh and rubbed my temples, I could feel a budding headache forming. Oscar's advice to stop thinking too much about it really helps even though his advice only came out as grunts and groans and some other noises I can't comprehend because his face is on the ground but Alex somehow understood it and managed to translate it for me.

"*Unidentified grunting*"(This is why you shouldn't think too much about it.)

"Oscar said this is why you shouldn't think too much about it." Alex translated for me.

Letting out another sigh, I thought about what would happen if I choose to join them in their journey. I realised that I have no clue what the two wanted to do once they escape. I turn to Oscar and ask his future plans, thinking that maybe I could join in too since I have no goal for now. "So, Oscar, What are you planning to do once we escape the Asylum?"

"*A very long unidentified grunting*" (Well young one, I'm glad that you asked. There is an old saying in my family. 'Thou who art Undead, art chosen In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know.' And so, once I leave this place I will begin my search for the Bell of Awakening to ring it and see where that will lead me.)

I completely have no idea what he just said and turn to Alex for a translation.

Alex noticed my silent plead for a translation and happily give it. "There's an old saying in his family where once you ring a bell somewhere in Lordran, the women you are fated to be with will appear. So Oscar killed himself to become Undead just so he could ring the bell to meet her. Once he did meet her, he will then set himself on fire just to show his devotion to her." he finishes with a smile with his shoulders shaking a bit.

"Unidentified chicken sex noise*(Gods damn it boy! Stop twisting everything I say to your liking.)

"You're welcome Oscar." Alex just casually dismissed Oscar's thanks. Somehow I doubt Oscar was thanking him.

"Risking life and death just to meet with your fated one. Ah~ So romantic." I sighed out. "I wonder if I'll ever meet my Knight in shining Armor." I said dreamily completely entering my own world and unaware of the conversation going on in the background.

"*Strange grumbling*"(Oh I don't think you need to look for long lass, in fact, you've already met him.)

"Really? Who? Let's invite him to join us." Alex beamed happily.

"*low grunting*"(You really have no idea do you boy?)

"What idea?" confusion was evident in his voice

"*Disappointed grumbling*"(Boy, you are just that dense aren't you?)

"I'm not dense! Why do people keep telling me that? I'm pretty sure I can float on water."

"*Sound of horse neighing*"(I bet you won't understand what women wants even if they were to strip naked in front of you.)

"Yeah….I really don't and it happened a few times already too. I swear I'll never understand women." Alex complained with a whine.

"*Choking noise*"(Are you bloody serious!?)

"Yeah, it did. And all I wanted was directions too. Then she said she'll show me the way to her something something. Can't remember exactly what she said that day. Was too busy trying to breath when she pressed her chest into my face." Alex just sighed.

"*Sounded like a burp*"(You damn lucky bastard)

"Lucky!?" Alex exclaimed, surprised by Oscar's reaction. "I was nearly suffocated to death by someone I've never met before and you call me lucky? Your standards are weird Oscar."

"*Jealous grumbling*"(Death by breast. A way any man would wanted to go.)

"I repeat what I said. Your standards are weird Oscar."

I only caught the last part as I escaped from my la-la land. Then I noticed something about them that I never pointed out before.

"Why are you two still on the floor?" I couldn't help but asked with a raise eyebrow.

The duo just stare at each other and shrugged before getting up. Alex stood up while stretching his limbs, popping his bones in the process. "Well I think I'm going to take a peek into the big door designed for extremely obese people, to see if the person that the door was designed for is still there." Alex told us before he walks over to the door.

When him gone, Oscar just look over to me and move closer. "So, have you actually found any weapons now? Last time I saw you, you were fighting that demon with your bare hands." he asked in concern.

Perking up about what I was asked I quickly take out my sword and shield that I've placed in my pouch before arriving at the bonfire. "Why yes I've found these two in the corridor with an Archer in it." I answered him happily.

Oscar thought for a while before asking "Are there words that pop into your head when you stare at them in concentration?"

"Err, yes they are actually. How did you know? Is it an Undead thing?" I asked, eager to find out why there are words popping out in my head.

"Well yes I think it is since the boy didn't seem to have them appearing inside his head or maybe he's just ignoring them." Oscar just shrugged.

"I still have a hard time believing that his human though." I turn my sight to Alex. He's currently trying to get the door open, using his body as a ram but only managed to knocked himself off his feet.

"You'll get used to it." Oscar mumbled out, looking at Alex. "Do the words that appear in your head say strange or unless things?" he continue asking.

"Hmm? Not really. It just tells me the name of the items and some basic information." I just replied.

Oscar just whip his head towards me in a speed that would give a normal person whiplash. What did I say?

"Are you certain lass?" Oscar asked, sounding rather hopeful.

"I'm pretty sure. Here take a look." I hand him my sword.

Oscar took it from my hands gingerly and stare at it intently. "This….is different from mine. He stated, running a finger down the blade to check it's sharpness.

"May I see yours?" I politely asked the man that's trying to disassemble my sword with his eyes. He just hand me his without thinking much and continue to observe my sword. So I took it from his hands and stare at it, waiting for the words to appear in my head.

 _'Astora's Straight Sword'_

 _'_ _Straight sword of Oscar, a Knight from Astora,_

 _This sword is proof of his standing as one of Astora's superiors._ _It was passed down from his mentor when he finally raised to the rank of a Elite Knight._

 _High-quality weapon with a powerful blessing._ _'_

Wow this is a great sword. "That's odd. How come there aren't any weird information added in this?" I heard Oscar mumbled and look away from the sword in my hand to see him standing a few feet away while swinging my sword around.

"Hey Oscar, How come this sword of yours has a powerful blessing on it?" I ask him.

Oscar just froze and turn towards me slowly. "What else did the words inform you?" his tone was dead serious. I could feel his gaze staring at the sword in my hands from his helmet.

"Huh? Well not much except that you have a high standing in Astora and you got the sword from your mentor." I tilt my head at his question.

Oscar just walk over and took his sword back and mumbled "Impossible. The words are completely different than it used to be. Heck, when I first inspect my sword I've read something that cause be to be unable to see it the same way ever again." Oscar just shook his head at the last part.

"Erm, what?" I couldn't help but be confuse and curious. "What did it say?" My words cause Oscar to pause and look away from his sword. "I really don't want to remember. Please don't make me remember." he pleaded while looking away from his sword.

I swear I saw a rain cloud floating above his head, drizzling him with water. What could have cause him to react like that?Maybe I should change the subject.

"So what change? I mean, there must be a reason why it's showing different information now right?"

Oscar just sat back down near the bonfire and started to think about what I said. Without much left to do I sat in front of him and stare into the fire, thinking about my own theory.

"The only difference is that back then I was always with...the boy…." Oscar's words cause both of us to turn to Alex. He was still trying to push the door open but with no luck. Then he turn to me. "Well I think I've just found the cause."

I look at him with a raised eyebrow "You sure that it's him that cause the difference in information appearing? For all we know, it could be the location that causes it."

Oscar just shake his head with a sigh. "The one thing you need to understand when you're with him is that logic and common sense does not apply to him. That and the fact that strange things always happen when you're around himso yes I'm very certain that it's him."

Really? Time to find out then. "Hey Alex! Come over here for a minute." I shouted to Alex who is still trying to get that door open. He turn his head around towards us for a few seconds then turn back to the door. He gave the door one final push before turning around and walk straight to us.

"The damn door is locked. Now we can't tell if fatty is still awake or not." he grumbled while walking over to us.

"Don't worry too much about it Alex I'm sure we can handle him now that we're together." I tried to reassure him. The demon's attacks really wasn't that hard to avoid if you know how. Now that I have a weapon I'm sure I could defeat him easily. It will be even easier now that I have companions. Although, I don't really think Alex is a fighter material even though Oscar said that he would be fine on his own. But with Oscar here it would really make things easier, reaching the rank of an Elite Knight is no cake walk after all.

"I just don't like not having any information on my enemies." he informed usas he sat next to Oscar. "Last time I did, I nearly got my butt kicked because I have no clue what that Skywalker fellow can do."

While Alex is nearby I took another look at the sword in Oscar's hand and waited for the words to pop in.

 _'Astora's Straight Sword'_

 _'Tis straight, sharp and pointy what else do you need to know?_

 _Oh yeah, about this sword. Before it was passed on to Oscar, it once belonged to a female Knight who was stationed to guard a room at a part of a castle whom no one ventures to. It's most likely everyone forgot about that part of the castle and the Knight. Like really. No one goes there anymore since the new part of the castle was build. She did something to the sword that most likely added a blessing onto it. So what does a forgotten, lonely, bored female Knight do in her situation and her only companion was her sword? That's right! She uses the sword hilt as a dild-'_

Oscar threw away the sword before the last word appear inside my head. The sword struck a pillar and bury itself inside it. Alex and I turn our attention towards the one who threw the sword and found him on the floor. Curled up into a fetal position and started mumbling nonsense.

"Not again." Alex sighed.

"Again?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, he became like this when he first stared at his sword." Alex got up and started walking towards the stairs. "He's not going to be back for a while so I suggest that we go find a way to leads to big, fat and ugly. And I still can't figure out why I could feel the presence of an Internet shipper nearby not long ago though." he mumbles the last part.

While Alex walking away I take one last look at Oscar before following him. Hopefully Oscar would be better soon, I wonder what the last word was?

 **-0-**

After killing the Hollow that was the cause of the Iron flaming ball of death, we stood in front of a locked gate. I turn to see what Alex was doing and saw him tugging on his hood for some reason.

I went ahead to push the gate open but instead of opening like I thought it would it did something that the other gates in an Asylum didn't do. It's locked like it's suppose to be. Wow that's a first. I mean this is suppose to be an Asylum right? How come the only locked gate that I've encountered is this one and the one in on my cell? Now that I think about it I've haven't really encountered many doors or gates at all. I wounder if it has something to do with the building design.

I turn around and got ready to head back the way I came from only to be stopped by Alex. "You're leaving already?" he asked.

"Well the gate's locked. Unless you can phase through it like a ghost I don't think we're getting past it." I answered him.

"Anna. It's an old rusty gate with loose hinges." he pointed out.

"I can see that. So?"

"Can't you just kick it down?" he continues while gesturing at the gate.

I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about it. With an embarrassed chuckle I turn around and kick the gate down with all my strength. Apparently, I used too much and the gate flew off the hinges and landed near the edge of the balcony. I found the view to be great. The big blue sky just in sight without walls surrounding it.

Then I heard footsteps.

Around the corner came a Hollow. He seemed to have heard the gate crashing and came to investigate. I scoffed at the lack of challenge and charge in to face him. I was about to take a swing but I notice him pulling his sword back to strike so I quickly held up my shield to block it.

Instead of a swing however it unleashed a barrage of attacks. I was not expecting it and was completely caught off guard. As I continue blocking the barrage of swings I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I turn my head a bit to see what it was without removing the Hollow in front of my from my sight.

It was another Hollow. Well I'm confident enough to handle multiple enemies so I wasn't worried. But instead of heading towards me I completely ran past me. I was confused for a split second before something clicked in my brain. It's heading for Alex! Oh Crud! He's completely defenseless right now! I know Oscar said that he would be fine and all but I'm not letting him fight until he has a weapon to defend himself.

As the barrage of swings ended I quickly land a kick on the Hollow's stomach, knocking him off balance. I took this chance to slash at his torso. I quickly spun without checking if he's dead but the feeling of his soul entering my body allowed me to confirm his demise. I turned around just in time to see the other Hollow taking a swing of his broken sword at Alex.

The worst part is Alex wasn't even doing anything with his arms hanging loosely by his side. Seeing Alex standing still while the Hollow was about to hurt or kill him I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread squeezing my heart. I wanted to scream at him to run or dodge but no words came out. I started running towards the Hollow, hoping that I could kill him before he harms Alex but I knew I would be too late. If only I wasn't wearing this Armor then I might have a chance of catching up.

But what happened next left me stunned. Alex just grab the Hollow's wrist that was swinging the broken sword at him, stopping the Hallow mid-swing. As quickly as it happened Alex send his elbow smashing at the Hollow's face, giving him time and space needed to grab his rag of a clothing by the waist. With both hands grabbing the wrist and cloth, Alex spun around, lift his leg up and kick backwards at the Hollow's legs, the sound of bones breaking was audible, leaving the Hollow unbalanced. Then with a heave he lift the Hollow overhead and toss him into a hole that was near him. The feeling of souls entering my body confirms that the Hollow died.

I just stood there gaping at him while he peer into the hole to see his handiwork. Then he turned to me and noticed me standing there with my mouth wide open. "What? Never seen hand to hand combat before?" he just asked as if his life wasn't in jeopardy a few moments ago.

I slowly shook my head, causing him to shrug. "Well then, there you have it, you've just seen hand to hand combat."

"That. Was. Amazing!" I squealed out, the previous feeling of dread was gone and forgotten. "I can't believe you just threw that Hollow into the hole just like that." I've never seen people fought with just their hands before. Is that why Oscar said that he was not as defenseless as he seems? That's so much I don't know about him. I wonder if he can fight things twice his size.

"Well yeah, it's useful against unarmored targets since you can attack their body parts, but once you've encountered ones with armors you're in trouble." he informs me while scratching his cheek.

"Oh." I nodded at his words. I guess hand to hand combat can't be used on everyone. "But it still doesn't mean you can't beat the crap out of them." Alex added in the end.

Oh, now I can't wait to see him fighting against armored foes. Oscar choose this moment to appear from the stairs. He sword wasn't with him, so was his shield. Must have left them by the bonfire. He notice me getting giggly over something and asking Alex a ton of questions while Alex was busy ignoring me and waving to Oscar.

He seem to have understood what happened here "I see that you've finally seen him fight eh?" he began wile walking over to us. "Never in my life will I be able to understand how he managed to punch four Hollows into the wall in a straight line with only their arses sticking out in that trap room." he just massage his temples as he said that.

"Yeah, it's kinda like a glory hole with them all lined up and ready to be used." Alex added in.

Missing what Alex just said I notice something missing in what Oscar just told me. "Wait I thought you said there were five Hollows in that room?" I corrected him. Punching people through walls!? That would be something fun to watch.

"No lass, he only punched four of them into the wall. The last one's fate is best left unsaid. That poor, poor noble. Never should have insulted his mother." Okay, note to self. Do not insult Alex's mother. Not that I have any reason to. I'm pretty sure that she's a nice lady.

"He deserves it." Alex just grumbles while kicking a rock by his feet.

"There, there I'm sure you gave him what he deserved." I said while petting him causing him to pout. I had to restrain myself from glomping him. How can someone be so adorable. I didn't notice Oscar snickering at my actions.

 **-** **0-**

"Hey Oscar." Alex began while standing behind him. I was behind Alex. Oscar was in front of him blocking arrows from the Archer in front of them.

After we finish chatting and started to move we found an Archer just standing about. He noticed us and started shooting arrows at us. Oscar took the lead and block the arrows. But before he could take out the Archer, Alex spoke up stopping Oscar in his tracks.

"What is it boy? Is it another trap?" Oscar scan around for anything that resembling a trap.

"What? Oh, no it's not a trap Oscar." Alex wave off his worries.

"Then why did you stop me?" Oscar turn his head around, his shield still blocking the arrows.

"Well I never had the chance to ask this before but what are they shooting at us all?" Alex pointed at the Archer.

Oscar was baffled by Alex's question. "Arrows boy! They're shooting arrows at us. Have you never seen them before?" Oscar was bewilder by the fact that Alex doesn't know what arrows are.

"Arrows? They can't be arrows." Alex exclaimed.

This cause me to raise an eyebrow at his words. Why wouldn't they be arrows? What else could they be shooting? I'll just stay silent so I can hear more of the conversation.

"Why couldn't they be arrows? It's not like they are shooting anything else from their bow." Oscar just pointed at the pile arrows at the ground in front of him with his sword. The Archer was still firing at him. Wow, don't they ever run out of arrows? I mean we've been standing here for a few minutes now and he just keeps shooting at us. Is there such thing as unlimited ammo? That would have been useful back when I was in service.

"Well Oscar, Arrows aren't suppose to fly slower than your grandmother on a walking stick." Alex pause for a while. "No offence. I'm pretty sure that your grandma can kick my ass any time that she wants."

"None taken. You are partly right about her kicking your ass though. My family still haven't quite figure out how she managed to beat the crap out of the bandit leader that tried to raid Astora with just her walking stick." Oscar replied. Oh! So it was Oscar's grandmother that saved Astora that day. I kept hearing that it was an old woman that managed to beat the bandit leader and reformed him somehow but they won't say who it was.

"Anyway, these things are flying so slow that people can grab them mid flight." Alex proved his point by reaching out and grabbing the incoming arrow before it hit Oscar's shield.

"I'm pretty sure it's normal for arrows to fly at this speed though." I chip in. Oscar just nodded in agreement.

"So I'm the weird one? Well I guess it can't be helped. Not my fault that I saw arrows traveling at the speed of light before, freaking Counter Guardian, setting standards so high for me." Alex mumbled the last part and started walking towards the Archer. We just stare at him, Oscar with interest, me with worry.

Alex made his way towards the Archer while catching the arrows shot at him with ease. Once he got close enough he held two arrows like a dagger in both hands and stab them into the Archer's eye sockets. Alex then yank the bow out of the Archer's grip and let him fall to the ground.

"Well that take cares of that. Got myself a neat bow in the process too." Alex said while making his way back to us but stopping midway and look at his right.

"So, anyone wanna tell me about this fog blocking the way?" Alex questions us while pointing at the fog gate with his thumb.

Oscar and I turn each other, then back him and we both shrugged. "I've heard that it's called a Fog gate or Fog wall. it's suppose to mean something when you encountered one but I don't know what it is though. I just know nothing good will happen when you walk past the fog." Oscar just informs us.

"Very helpful." Alex deadpanned and proceeded to stick his head into the fog.

"Alex!" I shouted worriedly due to what Oscar said, causing him to pull his head back. "What?" he asked, completely unaware of how easily he made people worry. Seriously, it's like he has no regard of his own life. I sighed in relief that he didn't lose his head. I swear that my hair would go white just by worrying about him. Oh wait, it's already white.

"What did you see?" Oscar asked, completely unaware of the risk Alex just took. I glare at him but he didn't notice.

"Just a balcony. I think there's something moving underneath it though. Let me go check." Alex just entered the fog without missing a beat.

"Darn it Alex! stop making people worry about you." I stomped my feet and walk after him. Before I move into the fog, Alex walked out of it and crashed into me. We both fell onto the floor again and ended up in the same position, only this time he's on top. Why did that sounded so suggestive just now?

Oscar was laughing away in the background while we both tried to get up. I face was scowling but inwardly I was panicking for reasons unknown. After we both got up and dusted Oscar chose this moment to speak up. "So what did you find?" he was still snickering.

"I saw big, fat and ugly down there he seem to be unaware that I'm above him though." Alex helpfully informs us.

"I see. Well I'm going to go take a look." Oscar move towards the Fog Gate. "You two play nice now." he added before walking into it.

"What did he mean by that?" Alex asked me.

"I don't really know." I answered him honestly.

No sooner than I said that we heard a loud crash. I quickly got into my battle stance while Alex just look around for the source. "I think it came from the fog." Alex said. As soon as the words left his mouth I felt the effect of the bonfire wash over me. The Archer and two Hollows were revived.

We were undoubtedly surprised when we found ourselves surrounded but Alex took control of the situation immediately.

"Anna, deal with the Hollows while I take care of the Archer." Alex commanded instantly, causing me to respond just as quickly due to my Captain using the same tone when giving out orders.

Before the Hollow could turn around I quickly stab through his torso. Using my leg to dislodge it form my sword and quickly take another swing to remove his head. The other Hollow has already move close enough to strike. I used my shield to parry his attack and shove my sword through his skull. With my job done I turn around to see how Alex was doing.

I found him rolling the Archer's corpse into a ball. He notice me staring and turn to face me. "What? Wanna play soccer?"

 **-** **0-**

Anyway, after cleaning up the mess that we've made by tossing and kicking the corpse balls off the balcony Alex found a Estus flask on one of the Hollows. And promptly hands it to me. At least I can heal in the middle of a battle now.

Oscar finally made his way back to us with his sword and shield this time, mumbling curses under his breath all the while. "How come you didn't just come back when fatty was about to fly towards you?" Alex asked curiously.

"I can't get past the fog wall." Oscar replied in a annoyed tone "But you managed to get through it just fine. So I'm guessing that it must be an Undead thing." Welp, time to add 'one-way fog way' into the things only Undead have category.

I wonder if it's time to face the demon? Well, there's still another passage that we haven't explored yet. I pointed it out and we all agree to explore every inch and cranny of the place first before fighting the demon.

And so here we are in a room with an Undead soldier in it. He was wearing rusty armor and shield. Only the sword that he wield seems to be in good condition.

 _'Longsword_

 _Ah, the 'Longsword'. The basic weapon that every sword wielder starts with. It and along with it's counterpart or rival in a sense, the 'Shortsword' is widely used by people all over the globe. They both have saved countless lives of both newbies and veterans alike. This sword and his rival both earned my respect in many levels and so I will not say anything or reveal anything that would undermine it's reputation. So deal with it.'_

Wow, the words even respect that sword. I guess I won't be reading any of the funny things that Oscar complained about. Hey wait a minute. An Armored soldier. I can finally see how Alex fight against an armored foe.

"Oh oh oh. Alex." I giggly said while jumping up and down. Oscar just shake his head a bit while saying 'kids' Alex just choose to ignore me all together. "Now we can finally see how you fare against an armored foe. You said before that hand to hand combat don't work well against armor right?"

"Well it depends on how good you are at it." Alex just shrugged.

"Great then! Well Oscar and I are going to watch while you beat this one up. It should be easy since he's alone. We'll be very close by and will charge in to help once you are in trouble." I quickly drag Oscar to the side.

"Wait? We are?" Oscar just questioned my decision as I dragged him. "I thought you don't want him to get hurt." I froze in my tracks after hearing that. He's right, for some reason I just can't bare to see him in any danger. But this is the chance to see something cool I'm pretty sure we could rush in just in time to save Alex if things go wrong. Then again, just imagining him getting slashed, even if it's just a flash wound, makes my stomach churns for some reason. With a sigh I let Oscar go and was about to tell Alex not to do it only to find him standing in the middle of the room, showing the armored Hollow his middle finger. What does that gesture mean anyway?

"Alex!" I yelled in panic, I started to run towards him only to be stopped by Oscar. "Oscar, why are you stopping me!?" Oscar didn't say anything and pointed at Alex with his free hand. I turn to watch what Alex was doing. He just stood there, hands at his side seemingly unconcern that he was about to be attacked by an armored Hollow with a sword and shield.

"He'll be fine" Oscar tries to comfort me in a grandfatherly voice while patting my shoulder. "We'll just be nearby in case things go wrong then." he said to Alex. Said person just gave us a thumbs up. Not that I know what that means but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with confirming things.

"You know Oscar, you're more like a grandfather than you are willing to admit." I blurted out without thinking.

"I'm not old!" Oscar denies. His shout cause the Hollow to charge at Alex and we both snap our attention towards the upcoming fight. With my hand gripping on my sword handle I watch with my full attention and got into a position that would allow me to charge in at any moment notice. Oscar was lay back about the whole thing. He probably fully trust Alex to be able to take care of himself judging by his body language.

The Hollow did a charging thrust at Alex, his sword aiming straight at his guts. Alex, who is still as laid back as ever, turn is body left and let the sword pass through the spot where he once was. Alex then lock the Hollow's arm between his armpit and lift his right leg up to his head. Oh wow, he sure is flexible. I wonder if I could achieve that if I tried?

Alex hook the Hollow's neck with his leg and pull it down, sending the Hollow crashing into the ground with a loud crash. Alex planted his leg at the base of the Hollow's neck and twist the arm that was still locked in his armpit towards the opposite direction of the Hollow. The sound of joints breaking could be heard, even from outside of the room. I winched, Oscar whistled, Alex just took the sword from the Hollow's hand and uses it to stab his head.

"And that my friends, is how you deal with armored enemies. I even got a sword in the process too." Alex gestured at the dead Hollow.

"That was so cool!" I exclaimed, unable to contain my excitement and pulling him into a congratulating hug. Oscar was clapping from his spot, although I get the feeling that he wasn't clapping for Alex's success on killing the Hollow though.

"Oscar! Save me!. She's breaking my back." Alex begged while frantically trying to tear himself away from me.

"No, I'm simply enjoying this too much." He replied while saluting for a fallen comrade. "Rest in peace brother, you will be missed."

I didn't hear them as I was too busy snuggling Alex. This is rather comfortable and warm. I wonder how it's like without my armor on. I don't think I'm letting go anytime soon.

"Sheesh, I hope none of my parallel selves are having it worst than me." Alex mumbled, completely given up trying to free himself.

 **(Meanwhile, in a parallel** **universe** **where Alex's parallel self** **was** **having it worst)**

 _ ***Sneezing sound***_

 _'Woah, you alright there Jack?'_ Jaune asked in concern.

 _" **Yeah yeah, I'm fine, just worry about yourself." *sniffing sound***_

 _'How could you even sneeze? You don't even have a body to sneeze with. Can a fragmented soul stuck in my body sneeze?'_ Jaune started, completely confused by the fact that Jack could sneeze.

 _" **Bah, it might be one of my parallel self talking about me. Ten lien says that it's Alex.** **As long as it's him strange shit can happen.** **"**_ Jack said, fully certain that it's this person called Alex.

 _'_ Who?' This caught Jaune's attention since Jack never really talk about himself all that much.

 _"_ ** _Jaune, what did I say about talking during combat."_ ** Jack chided him.

 _'Only talk when you're going to taunt your enemies to get them angry so that they would attack without thinking. If you have the breath to talk save it and use it to land another strike on your enemies instead.'_ Jaune repeated what Jack had drilled into his mind for god knows how many times.

 _"_ ** _Well I would explain who and how I met Alex but for now you gotta duck."_ ** Jaune could feel him pointing in front of him in his head. Thanks to their training in his own mindscape, which they did every night. Jaune's sad excuse of a reflex took over and ducked over a mace swing by a hair's breadth.

 _" **Still a bit slow."**_ Jaune could feel Jack sighing.

"Damn it Arc! Stay still so I can beat you to a pulp!" Cardin bellowed at the top of his lungs as he continues to swing his mace around at Jaune, whom is currently dodging and blocking them all with a few pointers from Jack.

 _" **J** **au** **ne! Dodge left and** **stick your leg out** **."**_ Jaune did so without hesitation as he remembered how painful it was the last time he did. Cardin tripped on Jaune's leg and fell to the floor. Snickers could be heard from the audiences.

A growl could be heard from the fallen form of Cardin as he slowly got himself up.

 _" **Use this time to catch your breath. Remember that Cardin is physically stronger and has more endurance than you."**_ Jack reminded Jaune.

 _'I know, I know, wear him out and conserve your energy while you do it. Right?'_ Jaune recited the information Jack has given him before the match as he breath in deeply.

"Grrr. I swear I will-" Cardin started throwing insults at Jaune.

 _" **Woah that's a lot of swear words."**_ Jack laughed inside Jaune's head.

Normally Jaune would be taken aback by all the swearing but thanks to Jack, this level of swearing won't even surprise him anymore.

"Mr. Winchester, please refrain from swearing out loud." Mrs. Goodwitch reprimand Cardin for his uses of colourful language.

 _" **Oh oh oh he totally left himself open for that one. Quick, Jaune let me take over for a sec."**_ Jack said excitingly.

'Wai-' Jaune didn't finish before he felt himself being force into the 'back seat' as they call it while Jack took for his body for a few seconds. The image of Jaune on the screen above them went static for a split second before returning to normal. Luckily no one noticed that.

"Yeah Cardin, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Jack taunted and return the body to Jaune. The chorus of 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' could be heard from the audience. Jaune turn his head around to find his teammates and saw his their reaction to Jack's taunt. Pyrrha just shake her head slightly with a small smile on her face. Nora just jumped up and down shouting ' break his legs'. Ren is...Well, Ren. They knew who said it since they already knew of Jack's existence.

He look around for a bit more and found Team RWBY. Ruby was looking at the match with stars in her eyes. Weiss just scoffed when their eyes met. Blake still had a poker face on and Yang is whistling at Jaune.

Jaune took out his scroll to check on his Aura level. He was completely surprised by the fact that it's till green and only a bit left before it turned yellow. He look up to see Cardin's Aura level and was surprise yet again when he saw it already reaching yellow.

 _" **Remind me to tell you to buy an attachment for your shield so you can stick your scroll on it so you won't have to take it out to check every so often."**_ Jake told him before going silent again.

He was so busy feeling giddily inside that he didn't notice Cardin's mace flying at his face. Jaune flew backwards into the air while Team NPR and RWBY winched at that crack that was heard. As Jaune flew Jack took over and did a backflip so that he would land on his feet. As he did his backflip Jaune's hoodie manage to put itself onto his head completely shadowing his face and hair, which is currently changing it's colour to black since Jack took over.

 _'Jaune. Next time pay attention.'_ Jack scold him while still in control of his body. _**"Yeah I got a painful reminder."**_ Jaune groan inside his head. 'I think you're nose is broken' Jack said as he use his free hand to push Jaune's nose back into position. Another crack was heard.

Jack took a quick peek at Jaune's Aura level and whistled _'Damn Jauney, one clean hit and you've only lost a fraction of your Aura. You sure have a ridiculous amount of it.'_

 _"_ ** _Thanks I guess. How come you didn't warn me that Cardin was attacking."_ **

_'Well I can't spoon feed you all the time now can I? At least you were better than before. A far cry of what you used to be before I started training you.'_

 _" **I think you mean torture."**_

' _Same shit, Different words.'_

 _" **I don't think it works that way."**_ Jack could feel Jaune shaking his head at that.

 _'Yeah, yeah whatever you say Jauney. Want me to take it form here?'_

Jaune thought about it for a while before shrugging inside the mind scape _" **Be my guest."**_

Jack got into a fighting position with his shield held loosely by his side and sword in a reverse grip. Jack's eyes started to glow red with a faint trail of red smoke coming out of his iris. No one else noticed that but Cardin. Jack smiled sinisterly at Cardin causing him to shiver unknowingly. To him it looked like the devil came out to play. Jaune's image above them went static again and was replaced with a picture of a Hooded individual with a shadow covering half his face and glowing red eyes. A sinister smile was worn on his face. The image return to normal just as quickly but it was noticed by one Glynda Goodwitch.

She just shook her head and sighed at what it meant. Ozpin didn't pay her enough for this.

Team NPR noticed the change in combat style and immediately pray that Jack would go easy on poor Cardin. Except Nora. She's finally get to see some leg breaking. Ruby was panicking and questioning Pyrrha why Jaune was leaving himself open for attacks. Weiss couldn't care less. Blake raise an eyebrow at the fighting style and Yang watch in concern. This was not the first time they saw him fight like that. But never in their life would they figure out why he's leaving himself so open.

 _" **I'm never going to get used to the fact that your eyes glow whenever** **you have to fight."**_ Jaune shivers inside Jack's head.

 _'It's a drug that we use back in the day. It increases your combat performance by a large margin. It comes in a variety of colours too, most people choose silver though. Kinda reminds me of Ruby's ancestor.'_ Jack replied while parrying Cardin's mace strikes, completely toying around with him.

 _" **Oh yeah, right. No Auras back in the day."**_ Jaune nodded.

 _'You kids have it lucky. A bloody forcefield protecting you where ever you go. Back in my day a single hit means death or decapitation.'_

 _" **Yeah, your memories were brutal** **even more so** **when the Grimms first arrived. Especially when you blew yourself up along with the Queen to save** **the everyone else** **. You could have just set it on timer and left you know."**_

 _'Stop rubbing that in my face dad. I had no reason left to live back then'_ Jack huffed.

 _" **Stop calling me your father. You're like our ancestor for crying out loud."**_

 _'You are my father since you technically gave birth to me when you unlocked your Aura. But then, I'm your ancestor yet I'm your son. This is some serious mind numbing shit going on man.'_

Jaune just sighed but perked up when he noticed something _**"Hey wait! How come you can talk during a fight!?"**_

 _'Because Jauney boy, Cardin is so weak that fighting him seriously is an insult to my fighting style.'_ Jack casually replied while kicking Cardin away from him.

 _'Anyway this is a good chance to talk about Alex.'_

 _" **Oh great. Finally some information about you. Well not you per se but you know what I mean."**_

 _'Well then, lets start with how I met him. *Ahem* I first met him in space shuttle that was suppose to take me to the moon. He was in the back seat snoring away.'_

 _" **Wait, what's he doing in there? Why were you going to the moon?"**_

 _'Well there's a massive heat signature that was discovered just behind the moon, and being the expandable pawn that I am I was chosen to go there alone and find out what it is.'_

 _" **Ah I see. But why was Alex doing in there? I thought you said you were suppose to go there alone? Was he worried that you are going there alone and sneaked in?"**_

 _'He got lost on his way to the toilet. He's so good at getting lost that time and space would bend around him.'_

 _" **Wait what?** **Oh wait Nora said she met a guy in a hood that was lost in the cafeteria before and** **tried to make** **him love pancakes** **because he kinds said he didn't want to try them but** **he disappeared** **before she could bury him in them** **.** **"**_

 _'So anyway, I didn't noticed him until I was halfway to the moon and when I finally do. I saw a guy behind me that looked just like me. I would have tried to fight him there but I'm in a shuttle, in space so that's a bad idea. Seeing that there was nothing to do but wait until I reached the moon I woke him up and we talked. Actually scratch that, it's more like I'm doing the talking when he fall asleep once in a while. So as we talk I eventually found out that he is essentially me from a parallel world which explained why he looked so much li-'_

 _" **Woah woah woah, time out. Alex is you, from a parallel world?"**_

 _'Yeah, I just said that.'_

 _" **And you don't find it weird that he's in the shuttle with you?"**_

 _'Jaune, you're talking to a centuries old dead guy who was one of the first to fight against the Grimms when they first appeared and is currently hijacking your body as we speak. How can you find talking to your parallel self weird?'_

 _" **Huh, I never thought of it that way."**_

 _'Anyway I found out that he just got back from stopping highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships from harvesting the galaxy with a jar of wish granting peanut butter and-'_

 _" **I'm so confused right now."**_

 _'Stop interrupting me when I'm providing some information for whoever is listening in to our conversation.'_

 _" **Wait? Someone's listening? But we're having this conversation mentally, how can anyone be listening."**_

 _'Jaune, one of the things that I learned from Alex is that you should live your life like there's an omnipotent being that's an ass and messing with our lives in any way possible just for the lawlz or our lives are being written in some form of novel and being read by people from parallel worlds.'_

 _" **My head hurts right now."**_

 _'Don't think about it too much, god knows I tried. Anyway, once we reached the dark side of the moon we found the mother of all Grimms there, also known as Mother.'_

 _" **Their mother was on the moon?"**_

 _'Yeah, it was there all along and we never noticed it. I was wondering where it went after it escaped from it's tube. And I thought people would think twice on messing with things they don't understand after the blacklight incident. So there it was codenamed: Mother, on the bloody moon spawning miniature Mothers whom we dub Queens and sending them to earth to reproduce more Grimms.'_

 _'So then high command decided to let me kill it. I was currently without any means of destroying it and they only thing I have is the space shuttle with shit ton of explosives strapped on it. I think they already knew and they just wanted me dead. That's when Alex came to the rescue. He blew the damn thing up, along with part of the moon.'_

 _" **So the reason part of the moon is in pieces** **is because Alex blew it up?"**_

 _'Yep, never in my life will I figure out how be manage to pull a sword out of nowhere and uses it to shoot a golden death beam from it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'_

 _ **"A sword that shoots giant death beams? What's it called?"**_

 _'I think he called it Excalibur.'_

 _ **"Excalibur? Like the one King Arthur uses in the history books? Where did he even get it from.'**_

 _'I dunno he said something about eBay and stuff i really wasn't paying much attention at that time. He did say the Lady of the Lake lost a poker game with a cheese obsessed dude named Sheogorat though.'_

At this point Cardin just shoot profanity at Jack while trying and failing to land a scratch at him. "I bet your mother slept with every man in the city!" he shouted.

 _" **Well shit, he just signed his own funeral."**_

Jack fake gasps _'Oh God. That was your first swear word. I'm so proud of you dad. It looks like my corruption is going on nicely. On the side note, No one insults Pyrrha and gets away with it!.'_

 _" **For the last time Jack. Pyrrha is not your mother and I'm not your father."**_

 _'Typical dense anime protagonist.'_

 **(Meanwhile, back at where Alex is)**

 **Oscar, The babysitter**

I will have my revenge against the demon. That's for sure. As I stood in front of the Fog Gate I look to my sides and found Alex standing there with a sword that he took from the Hollow in his hand. Anna was standing on the other side, feeling strangely content judging by her smile on her face. I know why. How she managed to fall asleep while snuggling Alex I'll never know. But it was too cute for me to complain.

Anyway we were getting ready to face the demon and Alex came up with a plan. Well, it's not really a plan since all it all we need to do is jump down and stab it until It dies. But it's a great plan nonetheless.

"Ready?" Alex asked.

"All set." Anna answered.

"Let's just get on with it." I grumbled, eager to stab my sword into the demon's flesh.

And so the three of us move past the fog and jump right off from the balcony. My sword bury itself deep into the demon's shoulder. Anna stuck it's eye. Alex manage to hit it's back but his sword didn't go very deep. Well he was more of a speed type than strength so I can't blame him for not being able to deal much damage to an overgrown monstrosity.

Said monstrosity was very angry that we decided to drop in uninvited and uses it's hand to swipe us off him. It sent us crashing on the ground, Alex landed on Anna so he didn't suffer that much damage from the fall.

"Note to self: Shrink Hulkbuster and keep it in your pocket at all times. God knows there are too many situations I could have used it for." Alex grumbled while helping Anna up.

The demon roared at us, causing me and Anna to hold our shield at the ready. "Oh shut up." Alex said while throwing his sword at the demon. The sword struck true and bury itself deep into the demon's other eye causing it to fall over and disperse into ashes leaving a key behind. Well, that was anti-climatic.

"That was a very anti-climatic fight." Anna voice out what was on my mind with disappointment in her tone.

"Really? Most my fights are like that though." Alex went to pick up what the demon dropped.

"I was kind of hoping for a life and death struggle with it though." Anna pouted.

"Well I'm sure it would be a challenge when you're alone but since there are three of us it would be too easy." I said while walking over to Alex.

"And I've got the key to our freedom!" Alex announced before tossing it towards me. I caught it easily and stare at it.

'Big Pilgrim's Key'

Big key belonging to a chosen Undead pilgrim

Well this is it. The Key to start your pilgrimage and your first step towards freedom.

Just stick it inside the keyhole in that big door over there. Normally I would give you a sock and tell you that you're a free elf but since I don't technically exist, I can't do much at all.

You know I kinda wonder where the demon kept the key in the first place. It's not like you can see where he put it in the first place. As a matter of fact I don't recall seeing it on his body at all. Then the only place left for him to put it would be….oh this is just gross. Do wash you hands after this please.'

Sighing at what I just read I move over towards the door. Anna and Alex were behind me, both excited at what lies beyond the door. When I've first arrived in the Asylum I was sure that I would be stuck here for a long while before being able to escape.

Then Alex appeared and things changed. I wonder what it would be like if I've never met him. Well, no point thinking about it now. I insert the key and turn it. My effort was met with the sound of the lock mechanism unlocking. And the three of us push the door open that would lead us to a start of an adventure that none of us were prepared for. Except Alex, he just seem to be prepared for any kind of situation.

 **Velka, Goddess of Sin**

As I look through the eye of Snuggly the crow I saw something I would never expect to see. This...is interesting. This mortal is unlike all the others that I've seen, one that does not belong here yet he emits an Aura that says he could go where ever he wants and nothing can stop him.

An unknown enigma.

Being the Goddess of sin I can see what people have done in their life and the boy was no exception. What he had done before coming here...the truths that he discovered...would normally drive a person insane. But did he care? No. All he wanted was to find the kitchen and make that damn sandwich. Oh this one would be the most entertaining thing that would happen since Gwyn linked the flame. But for now I should sent him ahead of his companions to see what kind of chaos he would cook up.

Through the eye of Snuggly I saw The giant crow, whom I named Feathers snatched the boy named Alex from his spot at the cliff and causing his companion to panic and tried to grab on but Feathers flew away before they could, taking him away from his friends and carrying him to Lordran. If it's him I'm sure he would be able to find a way to keep the first flame lit for good.

Oh this will be most entertaining indeed.


	5. Beatrice (I)

**AN: YESSSSS, after so many months I finally get this chapter out even though it's been nearly completed and just needed a finishing touch but I couldn't be bothered to add them.**

 **Beatrice, Witch of New Londo**

It's wings glittered under the moonlight as it flutters, keeping the butterfly like creature in the sky. There seem to be sprinkles of light left behind at each flap of it's wings. The way that it flew and moved made itself seem so mesmerizing. One could stare at it for hours to come and still wouldn't be content. The wheel like device and horn that it adorn on it's back seemingly enhanced it's charm. This creature, is called a Moonlight Butterfly, one of Seath the scaleless' many creation and this Moonlight Butterfly is currently hovering in front of me. It's horn glowing brightly as it charges one of it's spells.

I could stare at it forever but I knew that It wasn't possible. I lay back against the wall and make myself comfortable as I could for what's to come. The coldness from the concrete creep into my back and I let out an involuntary shiver. I gaze at the creature as it let out a cry and fire the spell that it was preparing before. My body tensed and I instinctively rise my staff in front of me to cast a spell to protect myself against it. But I find myself staring at my empty hand. Then I remembered that my staff was no longer in my hands.

Just as a beam left the Butterfly's horn the Sorcery that I had cast just before I got into this situation activated as it registered that a spell was being used. The blue beam slowed to a crawl and it supposedly gave out an illusion that time itself was being slowed down. But I knew that wasn't what's happening right now. Time was moving as it should. It was my mind that was being sped up.

The spell that I had casted before was my own creation. It enchanted my brain, giving it an increase in information processing and thus making things seem slowly for me only. Sadly, even when my brain is moving at an extremely fast pace and is able to create countless plans to save myself from any type of situation, my body can't possibly move fast enough to catch up with my thought process.

But this spell wasn't meant to be used in combat. It was made to gather as much information in the shortest time possible. As soon as the spell activated the follow up spell quickly followed, causing some slight stinging in my eyes but not to the point where it became unbearable. As soon as I felt the sting I could see what others normally can't in a way where no one would be crazy enough to try without the first spell or risk their brains being splattered inside their heads or their eyes melt or burst from their sockets.

The follow up spell is also another one of my creation. It is meant to be casted upon the eyes and it allows me to look into the inner workings of a Sorcery. With it, I am able to examine Sorceries that I've never seen before so that I may replicate it and use my as my own. Sadly both spells are still woefully incomplete and I could only gather a bit of information from each use.

My eyes are fixated at the blue beam of death that is slowly approaching me without fail, trying to contemplate the sequence of mechanisms that lead to it's creation. But with the amount of data I have gathered right now I would need it to fire the Sorcery a couple more times before I could perfectly replicate it without it blowing up in my face.

Time starts to speed up again as the spells began to reached their limit. The information that I've gathered is still too less for my liking. The only way to improve it is to keep using it. I let my body relax and let out a sigh. A faint twitch in my eyes tells me that the spell has expired and I can no longer see the inner working of the beam heading towards me. I close my eyes and will the spell that was cast onto my brain to dissipate. I could feel everything sped up again and open my eyes. Just in time to see a blue beam soar overhead, roaring loudly as it pass by and missing me completely. It bore into the wall and went right through it and continue on.

The wind created by it as it fly pass me almost blew my hat off if I didn't held on to it. The blue beam then dissipate in the distance and silence return to my surroundings save for the fluttering of the Butterfly's wings.

The Butterfly slowly descends and lands in front of me, minding it's horn so that it doesn't touch the wall. It tilt itself in a way that seem to be asking if I was alright.

I find myself smiling at the adorable gesture. I've already used up all the uses I have on the two Sorceries so I'll need to find the nearest bonfire to replenish them before I can use them again. I give a small nod and push myself up and onto my feet. Seeing that I was ready to move, the Butterfly gave out a cry and took off into the air again. Blowing another gust of wind at me causing me to hold on to my hat again.

"Well then." I said while brushing off the dust on my skirt. "Shall we get going? There's still lots to see and lots to learn after all." I look up at the hovering creature.

It let out an excited shrill and started spinning in the air. I gave a small chuckle at the sight. "Hungry for knowledge, just like your father eh? you're an impatient one aren't you girl?" I said grinning at my partner.

The butterfly whose gender has been given landed again facing it's back towards me. I was confuse at her actions and just stood on my spot, not knowing what she wants. Apparently she noticed my confusion and lowers herself a bit more and gave her body a small shake, sprinkling some glowing dust off her wings while she was at it. She made a small impatient chirp at me as in urging me to hurry it up. Sadly I still have no idea what she wanted from me and I just stood there looking like an idiot.

Eventually, the Butterfly grew tired of waiting and uses one of her tentacle to wrap around my waist. I was surprised at the sudden action but before I could say anything I was hoist up from the ground against my will. I flail around useless around in the air in panic before I realise that she was only trying to place me on her back. After letting out an embarrassed chuckle I let her do as she please.

Once I'm on her back I realised that she had a layer of soft fur on her body. It was quite smooth to the touch. It also seemed to be firmly attached to her body so I'll at least have something to hold onto when she took off. Without much warning she spread her wings and took off into the air. I held on to dear life as the wind began to assault my face and my hat. I really need to find something to attached my hat to my head if this keeps up.

Once we're high in the air I survey the surroundings to paint a clear picture of where we were in my head. The view was breathtaking. The ancient trees of Darkroot garden scratches out into the horizon like a never ending green sea. I could see the stone castle where the petrified blacksmith is at. That's where I also met the young teen who managed to get the Moonlight Butterfly to partner up with me.

"What did he called you again? Tsuki, right?" I look down at the creature I'm riding on.

She let out a shrill as an answer. I smiled and pat her back. "Alright then Tsuki, time to go adventuring."

She took off with great gusto all while humming a beautiful tune. I just lean forward so I don't fall off and enjoy the ride, closing my eyes and listening to the beautiful melody. Like he'd said, I've completely forgotten how great it felt to enjoy the little things. I guess I'll need to thank the teen once I see him again. I never did get his name though.

 **(Unknown amount of time ago)**

I find myself in a very familiar room in a tower sitting in front of a bonfire, staring into the flames that would burn continuously until the first flame extinguish. The dark atmosphere of the room creates a somber tone in my surroundings. The only sounds I could hear is the crackling of the bonfire and the sound of metal hitting metal below me. I look up and away from the fire and saw a doorway leading towards giant metal gates that is blocking passage to Sen's Fortress. If I really focus, I can see the faint outline of a giant snoring away on top of the Fortress.

Being teleported back to the bonfire is always a dizzy experience for me. Some times my memories get jumbled up. So I sit here, biding my time, waiting for the effect of the teleportation to wear off. Only the sound of the crackling bonfire and the working blacksmith below kept me company. It was so calming that I doze off for a moment.

Then my memories started to come back to me slowly. I remembered facing the Moonlight Butterfly. It couldn't really be called a fight as I was trying my best not to get hit by it's spells and not to attack it. I needed it alive to learn it's sorcery and I doubt I could find another Moonlight Butterfly to learn it from unless Seath made more of them. But I have no idea how or where he made them form so I am stuck with this one.

After a long drawn out fight the Butterfly finally got a lucky hit and I had to retreat by using a homeward bone. The stinging on my side is still present from the hit. I let out a tired sigh and decided to wait for a bit longer before trekking back to the stone castle in the middle of a dense forest filled with killer plants and sentient statues.

I rubbed my temples at the progress that I've made in copying the Sorceries that Butterfly uses. So far I've only got a bit down from the blue beam and the one that shoots multiple projectiles still haven't been recorded yet. It would be great if I could learn the latter before I had to kill it. Once I did then I could make a few modifications to it and then being surrounded by the occasional Hollows or Demons won't be much of a problem for me anymore.

But there's still the charging time to consider though. Maybe I could sacrifice the damage it can cause for a faster casting time and a bit more force than usual. After all I only need to stunt the ones surrounding me to get to a better vantage point and bombard them with spells. I do know quite a few destructive ones I could use after escaping.

I wonder if I could complete the two messy spells that I made and increase the amount of information I can get with each use. But the only way to improve it is to use it more and that would mean getting myself into more danger. As a matter of fact the two spells were made by mistake. I can't remember exactly how I made them since I was in a particular situation and in complete panic when they were created. It might be due to all the adrenalin rushing into my head at that time. How else would I manage to create two spells that allows me to gather and process tonne of information using the time it takes a person to blink. (Although it's still incomplete and could only get me so little data.)

I'm just lucky that my eye's didn't pop out of their socket when I first used them. If only I could remember how I made them in the first place then I can recreate it from scratch properly this time. That way I won't have such a frustrating time struggling to fix them.

I rub my side a bit and noted that the pain is gone. I push myself back onto my feet and started walking down a set of stairs. The sound of weaponry being made gets louder with each step. I idly noted that I've lost count of the number of times I walked down these stairs as I slowly descend into the basement of the tower.

Pretty soon I reached the basement and saw piles of weapons and shields lay neatly against and hanged on the wall. In the mist of all those weaponry sat an old man with long white hair and beard hammering a sword on the anvil in front of him.

The old Blacksmith pull his hammer up into the air, his muscles bulging as he did so, and swing it downward with great force. The hammer connects with the sword and a piercing cluck echoed the room. The strike creates a golden spark that flew across the room, lighting up the area for a brief moment before fading away. The Blacksmith repeats the motion endlessly, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. He suddenly stop mid-swing when he noted that I was approaching him.

"Well hello there lass. I haven't seen you in a while. I thought that you kicked the bucket out there." he let out a hearty laugh and sets down his hammer.

"Why Andre." I fake gasped "I had no idea you think so lowly of my survival skills. Why must you wound me so."

Andre let out another loud laugh that reverberate the room. "He he he. So what do you need this time lass? Repairs I presume?"

I give a nod and hand him my Catalyst. It has been with me for as long as I can remember. The ancient staff has been passed down in my family from generation to generation. When it was handed down to me it was the happiest day of my life. And the saddest when _they_ attacked. 

He took them off my hand and place it in front of him to study the damages. I stand idly, rocking myself back and forth on my heels while Andre does his work. I wonder if anything new happened while I was away. Andre should know if someone else passed by so I guess I should ask him while waiting for my Catalyst to be fixed.

"Hey Andre, Anything interesting happened while I was away?" I ask curiously.

"Hm? Oh nothing much that I know of." Andre answer my question while continuing to check my weapon. He then gave a nod and move the sword away from the anvil and replace it with my Catalyst. He reach for the hammer placed on the ground next to him and start hammering away again. Sparks were sent flying whenever the hammer made contact with the Catalyst, lighting up the area for a split second before dimming again.

Andre went quiet after that. It would seem that he's focusing on his task and there won't be much of a conversation going on here. I guess I could sit by the bonfire to speed up time. With that idea in mind I turn towards the stairs and started thinking of a plan to deal with the Butterfly's attacks. Hopefully I can think of one that doesn't involve me shooting back. I wouldn't want to let such an interesting Sorcery slip away after coming so going through all that.

"Well, there is one interesting thing that happened while you were away. But I wasn't sure if it actually happened or if I went hollow there for a few moments." Andre spoke up, rather unsure of himself, stopping me in my tracks.

With my interest piqued I turn around to face him and asked "Oh? Sure go ahead. Not like there's anything for me to do until you're finish." I move closer to the old blacksmith to watch him work as he recount his story.

"Well-" he began, pointing his hammer at the ceiling "Not long after you left someone crashed down from the ceiling and landed on his face. Weird bloke that one, wearing all black for some reason."

I raise a brow at that. I look up at the ceiling and see it still completely intact. I look back at Andre and raise my brow at him again. He just laugh at my action and went back to repairing my Catalyst. "Well, he sat near the bonfire to fix the hole that he made and apologized for creating it in the first place. Then we had a chat, a decent lad he was, never heard of someone admiring my beard before." Andre rubs his beard in thought. "Oddly enough, he seems to know me even though I never me him before. Said something about my eyes looking younger than before, didn't have that weary old look that I have when he first met me."

So someone else came by just after I left and that someone seem to know Andre even though he never met him before but yet what he said about Andre looking younger made me raise an eyebrow. Could he be from the future? Time in Lordran is completely messed up so it wouldn't be stranger if the stranger met Andre in the future and then accidentally ended up in the past. I was about to go into a deep thought process mode before Andre said something that made my eyes widen in shock.

"I think he's human, lass. Just like you." Andre informed me then chuckle at my expression. I'm pretty sure that my mouth is hanging wide open after hearing that. But really, another human? I thought only Undead would come to Lordran in search for something. I've never heard of another human willingly come here because it has a reputation of being a gaint death trap. 

"Are you sure that he's human? You're eyes aren't playing tricks on you from old age are they?"

"Oi, I'm not that old lassie. Besides, I'm not really sure if he is even human. I could even feel the abundance of Humanity humming from his soul. It's way more than a normal human soul could hold. Maybe he's a Firekeeper that escaped from his duty to tend a bonfire and decided to go off exploring." Andre suggested with a snicker

I chocked on my own saliva at that theory. "I thought Firekeepers were suppose to be women only." I tried but fail to suppress my laughter. I couldn't help it, the idea of a male Firekeeper is ridiculous.

"Well you sure are right about that. The last time people tried to create a male firekeeper was centuries ago and the results weren't pretty." Andre told me in a somber tone.

Ah, yes. I've read about that in one of the ancient text. The origin of the Great swamp. Legends say that before the people who lived there tried to make their first male Firekeeper The Great Swam was once a flourish forest filled with life and rare plants to make potions with. They trade their rare components with other countries to make a living. After they took a " _Volunteer_ " from their own populace and tried to insert more than you're average amount of Humanity inside him in order to create an artificial Firekeeper the land that's once green and lively became a land that's wet, dark, dank and filled with bugs the size of your fist.

What actually happened wasn't recorded and there were multiple recordings, all with different views of what actually happened. None of the historians agreed with each other so they decided to write their own version of what they think was the truth. I remember spending a few sleepless night, trying to find a common lining in all the versions. The headaches that follow after was rather unpleasant. At least my patience was rewarded and I manage to piece together most of the facts that all the historians agreed on and went on from there.

They all believed that it should never be attempt again or risk something far worst than the creation of another great swamp. Some even believed that the male _volunteer_ actually survived what happened to him, completely deformed and is still wandering the world, looking for a way to turn himself back to normal. There's even sighting of him that was recorded although no actual proof to support their claim.

"Anyway." Andre interrupted my thoughts "I saw him bleed fresh red blood when he pulled himself out of the rubble. That's proof enough for me."

"So this person, where did he go?" I might be able to find him and find out more about him. Maybe he know some Sorceries that I haven't encountered yet. But considering that how jumbled up time is in Lordran I doubt I would be able to find him so easily even if I went to the same place he did.

"Yer going to ask him about Sorceries aren't ya?" Andre stopped hammering and lift my Catalyst to inspect it again.

"Yes, how did you know" I tilt my head questioningly.

"That was the first thing you asked when we've first met lass. When I told ya that I'm no Sorcerer and knew no Sorceries ya asked if I knew anyone that does. I think Sorceries are the only thing you talk about." Andre Informed me with a laugh.

I cough and turn to the side to hide my blush. I'm not that obsess with getting more Sorceries now am I? "Anyway did he tell you where he was going." I asked again, hoping to change the subject.

"Aye, he did. Right after I told him of a rumor that there was a Divine Blacksmith residing in Darkroot Garden. He ran off shouting that he finally have a means to kill those skeletons for good. I'm guessing that he's talking about the skeletons in the catacombs. Apparently, he doesn't like the fact that they way they kept coming back after you defeat them."

Oh so he went there. I guess I can catch up with him unless the time distortion made it so that he is in a completely different timeline instead. But knowing my luck on meeting people who doesn't stay in the same spot for a long time I doubt I would meet him in the same timeline. "I see. Thank you for telling me Andre." I gave a small bow and started walking back to the bonfire to pass the time.

 **-0-**

After getting my Catalyst back and paying the repair fee. I walk down the stairs that lead to a large chamber that used to house a Prowling Demon. 'Used to' since I've already blast it to bits.

"You stay safe out there lassie. No need to go rushing to your death now you hear." I could hear Andre shouting to me.

"I'll be fine. I didn't came all the way here just to be killed by a walking plant." I yell back.

"Hah! You should have seen what happened to the lad who thought that the plants aren't even worthy of his time. I still haven't found all his body parts to piece together. They're most likely used as fertilizer already." came the reply. I snorted at that and continue walking down the stairs.

I reach the chamber in record time and survey the surroundings. The chamber is filled with broken pillars and a regenerating Prowling Demon. Judging by the speed it's regenerating from I'm guessing it would take a couple of years before it restore itself enough to move again. I doubt I would be there to see it. I wonder if there is actually a fully regenerated one in Lordran. If so what would they be called? Obviously we can't call them Prowling Demons anymore if they have both their legs back. But most of the time they were destroyed again by other Undead before they could get back into shape.

Without another though I sent a Soul spear at the Prowling Demon's regenerating form and blast it into bits again. What? Just because I was curious on what one would look like when they're completely healed doesn't mean I would actually let them. Besides, I'm doing the next Undead that come through here a favor by resetting it's regeneration time. Hopefully when the next Undead that comes by they would encounter a Prowling one instead of one that's standing on two feet.

With that out of the way I made my way back to the stone castle where the Moonlight Butterfly resides, absentmindedly killing the Plants that thought they had a chance to kill me. Let it be known that they died honorably in combat and shall rest in pieces until I sat by another bonfire and bring them back. Again. Still, how come they never learn that they are pitifully outmatched. It's like they have a death wish or something. Or they just like being killed over and over again. Bloody masochists. Oh well no need to rack my brain too much about that. There's free mosses with each kill so I guess that's a good thing.

A slight tremor snapped me out of my musing. I search for the source and found a Giant Stone Knight getting up from it's spot. I could hear rustling from behind and turn my head a bit to see what's making that noise. Three walking plants are moving closer from behind me. I turn my attention back to the Stone Knight and found that it already got up and is walking slowly towards me. It would seem that I got myself surrounded when I wasn't paying attention.

Having that spell that could shoot multiple directions would be nice right about now. Oh well, guess I'll just have to make do with Homing Soulmass.

 **-0-**

The Stone Knight crumbled into pieces after being hit by a Soul Spear, revealing a doorway that leads into a stone tower. I walk past the rubble of what was once a proud guardian of the forest. With a small smirk on my face I blow the non existing smoke from the top of my Catalyst and head in the tower. There was still no sign of the person that Andre told me about though. He must have went another way or is in another timeline. With a sigh I resign the idea of meeting him and start walking up the stairs.

Then I remembered an item that I have left in the bottom of my pouch for ages. I walk back down the stairs and fumble my pouch in hopes that it's actually still there.

"Come on. Where is it. Seriously how come I can't find it the one time that I needed it." I mumble out as I continue searching for the item in my pouch. It's like a whole other dimension in there. I really should organize it once I get the chance.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" I took out a small stone from my pouch. The stone is white and is small enough to fit the center of my palm. One end of the stone is sharp while the other end is tied with a yellow cloth to hold it with. It's called a Sign Soapstone. It's used to write down your Summon Sign which could be used to travel between timelines to co-operate or lend a helping hand to other Undead in fights against hard to kill enemies. I must admit that when I first found the Sign Soapstone I had no clue what it is and what it does.

When I first found the stone it was looted from a slaver in a group that tried to capture me during my travels. Needless to say they were dealt with rather easily. I also freed the slaves in their hideout if one could call it that. They just stuff everyone and everything inside a cave and hope that they could survive long enough to sell.

At first I tried casting some spells on it to see it's reaction but nothing happened. Then I though of using it as a Catalyst and tried to cast spells with it in the heat of battle when my old one was broken. Needless to say I learned not to try out new things in a fight. Afterwards, I had this crazy idea that it could be consumed to gain it's benefits. Sort of like how mosses could cure poison, purge toxin, stop bleeding and regain stamina. It was painful. Really, really painful. Even the bonfire couldn't do much to ease the pain while the stone was still inside my stomach. Was that the reason why parents always warn their kids not to eat strange looking objects on the ground? Consider the lesson learned.

With no progress whatsoever with the stone I simply left it alone in my pouch and focus on collecting more Sorceries instead. But in a stroke of luck I encountered a shady Undead during my travels that seem to know what the Soapstone does. He was kind enough to tell me after I asked (Bribed) him nicely. The stone can be used to write down your own summon sign and other Undead could use it to summon you to aid them in battle.

But that's enough mesmerizing of the past for now. I walk towards the bushes at the bottom of the stairs and wrote my summon sign there. With that done I took and step back and admire my handiwork. My Summon sign shine brightly, partly hidden by the bushes. I gave a satisfied nod and gave a silent prayer that the person who summoned me wouldn't be an arse like the first guy that summoned me. It was horrible I tell you. He kept shouting how useless I was and giving me orders that would lead to my death like I'm some expendable grunt. With my work done I head back up the stairs. I decided I should just observe the Butterfly with my binoculars from afar for now. I might not be able to learn anything from it this way but it's still pretty to look at.

 **-0-**

Being Summoned is an experience I can't quite describe properly. At first you get this faint tugging at your soul as if you're being pulled away. You can resist it if you want and the tugging would stop. If you didn't then you are in for an extremely disorientating ride. (at least it was for me when I first tired it.) The tugging would start to get stronger and you will notice that your body is beginning to fade away. I panicked during my first trail run. Anyway, your vision will fade away along with your body and you will feel a sense of weightlessness. It is kind of like you are floating in the air, defying gravity like it's no one's business. After that you would lose your sense of direction and would be floating and fumbling around in the air inside the void, completely unable to tell which way is which. Stuck spinning in the air because there's no friction in the void. Oh the nausea that followed is one to be remembered. I was later told by another Undead that all that vomiting I did after my tried trail run could be avoided if I simply stayed still.

Eventually, after all that spinning around you will find yourself on the ground, kneeling on top of your summon sign. Your summoner would either move on ahead or wait for you to appear. In my case right now, it would be the latter as I am currently staring at a pair of curious crystal blue eyes. Said eyes are staring right back at mine with most of his face being hidden by the veil created by the hood that he's wearing.

He is cladded in completely in black clothing and wears a metal breastplate over it. He also wear leather glove on one hand and an Iron gauntlet on the other. The only visible weapon on him is the bow he kept strapped on his back by using it's string as a strap and a dagger kept in a sheath that's strapped onto his forearm. I wonder if he's the one Andre told me about.

I stood up from my spot and found out that he's just a head taller than me. He tilt his head and place both his arms behind him. We just stare at each other for a while before he spoke up.

"So, are you a ghost or something?" he asked innocently, seemingly projecting an aura of innocence and curiosity but I've traveled long enough to know that one must not judge a person by his or her appearance.

"Wha- why would you think that I'm a ghost?"

He gesture at all of me. "You're semi-transparent. And glowing, lets not forget glowing."

I rolled my eyes at that. "No, I'm not a ghost. You never summon another person to aid you in combat before?"

He just shrug "I didn't even know what that glowing thing was. I just touched it and you popped out from the floor like a ghost like the ones from New Londo. At least you're not attack me like they are which is nice. It was kinda hard to find a power plug to use a vacuum cleaner to suck them in when you're in a ruined city. I had to improvise and stick the plug into Pickachu's butt instead and boy was he mad at me for doing that."

Before I could say anything I felt the earth shake a bit, like something huge or heavy stepped on it. Then I look behind him and saw the Stone Knight getting up.

"What!? How come you didn't kill it." I shouted while pointing at the statue in the middle of getting up.

"What?" he give a confuse look and look back. "Oh hey! That's neat. I didn't know it was alive."

I turn to look at him ludicrously. "How could you not know? It attacks whoever goes near it."

"I'm just very sneaky. Maybe it wouldn't woke up if we were quieter." He unstrap his bow and notch an arrow on it. "So you fought them before?" he asked casually, like we weren't being face down by a giant sentient statue that's about to kill us, and draw it back while aiming it at the Knight.

The Stone Knight turn to face us. It's size creates a shadow, looming over us. It lift it's sword up in preparation to strike.

"Of course I have. I wouldn't be able to place my Summon sign here if I didn't." I scoffed at him and aim my Catalyst at the Knight, charging a Soul Spear.

Somehow the three of us just stood still there, both me and my summoner point our weapons at the Knight while it just stood there with it's sword raised. The tension in the air was heavy as we wait for one of us to make the first move. I just narrowed my eyes at the Giant and tense the muscles in my leg, getting ready to leap away when it swing it's sword down on us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy that summoned me tilt his head in a questioning manner.

"Is this what they call a Mexican standoff? Never thought it would actually happen without guns. Nice stick by the way." he said while eying my Catalyst.

I could feel the annoyance rising in me. How could he be so calm about this. "It's not a stick! It's a Catalyst to use Sorceries with and the best one out there." I hissed at him. "How can you act like nothing's wrong right now!? We have a Killer statue that about to attack us at any time." I just realised that there's not much space in the tower. This isn't good. I'm not the best at close quarter combat. I usually prefer to kill my enemies before they could come near me.

"Well it's not doing anything right now is it? I think it's just moody from being awoken by our chatter. I know I would be if someone interrupted my sleep." His eyes stayed on the unmoving form of the Knight.

I let out a long sigh. "How come it isn't attacking us yet? Usually they just attack without thinking about it's safety." I questioned, hoping that he knows something. Now that is a terrifying thought. If these things start to become intelligent enough to form plans then I'm going to have a lot of problems later on.

"How should I know? You're the one with the big hat, I thought you would know."

"Just because I have a big hat doesn't mean that I will automatically know things. That's a stereotype way of thinking." I huffed at him.

"Nonsense, I put on a big hat once and I manage to solve a thousand year old riddle that no one was able to solve after taking a glance at it. Maybe you're just not wearing it right." he argued.

"How could one even wear a hat wrongly!? That doesn't even make sense." I slap my other hand onto my face and the Knight shift it's head towards me.

"You should have seen some of the hats that I've tried to put on before. They keep flying off my head for no reason. Then my friend said that I don't have the right Stats to equip it."

"What are Stats?" my curiosity raise at the unfamiliar word.

"I still have no idea what they are. All I know is that you need to read a book before you're smart enough to wear it. Anyway I think the statue only react to movement." he point out.

"In case you haven't noticed, our mouths have been moving the entire time and it didn't move at all." I correct his theory.

"Well that's true but what about our bodies." He ask in a curious tone.

"What about them?" I raise a brow.

"They're completely still aren't they? I think that they only register movement made by large objects in a limited range surrounding them. Like a person walking near them or something. That way only something large enough like a human would get attacked, it might be so that the smaller animals can get past them without being attacked. So whoever made them must really have a grudge against humans or anything large enough to be registered by their sensors." He lift one leg slightly forward for me to see and the Knight turn it's head towards my summoner's leg.

I stop to think about what he said. It's true that they never seem to attack smaller animals before when I was studying them from afar. Hmm, I never really though of it this way before. Ugh, I'm getting all sore from staying so still.

"Maybe if we stay very still it would go back to sleep?" He said, though it came out more of a question than a statement. Wanting to test out that theory, I patiently waited.

With that said we both resume the staring match with the statue in an uneasy silence. From afar it would look like a beautiful painting of a Rouge and a Sorcerer fighting an Ancient Guardian to make their escape from the stone castle after stealing the hidden treasure inside. The moonlight shinning upon their forms creates a glittering effect that seemingly mash well with the background.

"You know I think this is actually better then the time I had to face Weeping Angles." The teen next to me said, shattering the illusion of a beautiful painting.

"A what?" I asked moving my eyes only to the person next to me.

"Creepy statue of a woman with wings that always seem to be crying with their hands covering their face. But they are actually not crying but just hiding their eyes because they cannot risk looking at their own kind."

"Why not? They're faces aren't that ugly aren't they?" I got curious at the species that I've never heard before.

"Nah, they're not that ugly…..okay maybe they are a bit ugly but that's not it. It's their defense mechanism that turns them into stone whenever someone has eyes on them. They turn back to normal whenever they are no longer in sight. So if they try to look at each other they would be stuck as a stone for all eternity, or at least until someone block their line of sight or something. Kinda lonely don't ca think? They can't even look at each other of their own kind." We both notice that the Knight is slowly moving back to it's original spot.

"So they can't move and turn into stone when you look at them, what makes them worst than having to stand so still until your muscles are sore."

"Because my dear lady, they will kill you in the most boring and time consuming way possible. In fact, they are I quote "the only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely" by sending you back in time and letting you die of old age there. It's still not as worst as being cursed with a spirit that would whack you with a spoon for all eternity." He tilt his head a bit.

"Oh, and you can't blink when you're facing them otherwise they would get you. That's the worst part, not blinking." he added and the knight finally went back laying on the ground.

I went limp and sat on the ground sighing in relief. Then a thought suddenly hit me. I whip my head towards the guy next to me.

"Hold on a darn minute. I could have killed it easily! why do we need to wait for it to go back to sleep!?" I snapped at him.

He gasped in realization at that and look at the Stone Knight on the ground "You're right! We could have just kill it instead of standing still like statues ourselves. I knew that wearing a big hat would make you smart."

"My hat has nothing to do with it." I stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't see any reason why we should let it live so lets kill it then." he said. I wholeheartedly agree with that and took a step forward but everything suddenly fade black.


	6. Short Omake: Familiar of Zero

**AN: Here's a very short omake that I suddenly thought of and needed to get rid of.**

 **Omake: Two years ago, in a distant land with two moons**

 **Louise:** What are you doing to her highness?! You d-d-d-dog! o(/̀Д/́/)o

 **Alex:** What? What did I do wrong? (ﾟ▽ﾟ｀*)?

 **Saito:** Uwa...I'm so jealous.

The three look on at the bed where the Princess of the county had fainted on. She was currently twitching once in a while and her face had the look of absolute bliss on them.

 **Louise:** *Whacks the back of Alex's head* It was on her hand she gave you permission, the back of her hand! A kiss on the back of the hand! Why'd you give her an all-out kiss on the lips?!

 **Alex:** Oh, oops? *shrugs nonchalantly*

 **Louise:** What do you mean 'Oops' You kissed a princess for Brimir's sake, now she's out cold because of you!

 **Alex:** Hey, don't blame me, it's not like I know the custom of your world anyway. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

 **Saito:** Erm, guys. I think the princess just woke up.

The trio's attention was instantly turn to the Princess, who was sitting on the bed with wide, unfocused eyes and her face was flushing bright red as she place both her hands on her cheeks. She looked rather happy all things considered.

 **Henrietta:** Uwawawawawa…. (/∇/)

 **Louise:** Princess Henrietta? ( ;ﾟдﾟ)

 **Henrietta:** Uwawawawawa….

 **Saito:** Wow, she seem really out of it.

 **Alex:** Guess so.

 **Louise:** You! What did you do to the Princess!

 **Alex:** Oh, nothing much. I just use a kissing technique that would give a girl an epic orgasm.

 **Henrietta:** Uwawawawa….*Blushing intensified*

 **Saito:** Nandato!? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **Louise:** *blushes* Why the hell do you even know something like that!?

 **Alex:** Hmm, I can't remember. I learned it when I was in prison with some lady. Though I can't remember her name but I do remember she knows a lot of ways to please people.

 **Saito:** Teach me oh great Master. *Bows in worship* (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

 **Louise:** No! *Kicks Saito in the face* And you! *Points at Alex* You're not suppose to use something like that on royalty!

 **Alex:** Wait, you're not suppose to? Σ(￣ロ￣lll)

 **Louise:** Of course not! Apologize to the Princess right this instant!

Alex turns to face the Princess that seems to be in la la land right now. Alex took a deep breath before he apologized

 **Alex:** You have very soft lips.

 **Henrietta:** Eh? *Look at Alex as she was knocked out of her la la land.* (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄ ⁄)

 **Louise:** *Whacks Alex on the back of the head* Wrong you idiot! I said apologize! Not compliment her!

 **Alex:** Ten out of ten would kiss again.

 **Henrietta:** Uwawawa *Hides face in her hands* (*/∇＼*)

 **Louise:** *Whacks lividly*

 **Saito:** M-master, p-please teach m-

 **Louise:** *Kicks Saito in the face again* You shut up!

 **Alex:** All in the days work for me *Puff chest out proudly* (￣ω￣) Say princess, wanna give it another go?

 **Henrietta:** *Faints again*

 **Derf:** I must say, I haven't been this amused for six thousand years.


End file.
